Lost Princess
by Rikki Taro
Summary: An Anastasia like story.Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy camp Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend, especially a prince determined to find his love
1. Haruhi the Kidnapped Princess

**Alright this one I promised to myself I wouldn't post unless I finished it first and I did…for the most part okay three chapters that I can finish by the end of the week so then I can post it anytime I want. Now, this is Ouran's version of **_**Anastasia**_** although it has more of a twist that you see. And I know there are going to be a bunch of plot holes or OOC moments but I tried my hardest to keep it logical and in Ouran character that we all love. So ladies and….do boys even read TamXHar FF- I bring you Lost Princess.**

**Summary: An Anastasia story. Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own **_**Anastasia**_** by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were six kingdoms scattered throughout the land. All lived in peace, and all were allies against the different countries of the world. One night, one of the kingdoms were finally born with a child. A small girl they named Haruhi. It was a few weeks after her birth that the Queen Kotoko sent word to the other six kingdoms to have a party to celebrate. Coincidently, all other six kingdoms had all sons. Knowing this, each of the rulers knew that this was not only a party to celebrate a birthday, but hopefully an arrangement they could make for marriage one day.

"Darling, how will we decide the fate of our little girl?" Kotoko sighed as she over looked the balcony, Haruhi already put down to sleep for the night. Ryouji approached from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think now's the time we should worry about it, after all she was only born recently." He reminded her.

"That's something I'm afraid you wouldn't understand. Being born and raised as a royal, you see how your alliances are made in a delicate balance, and if that balance is not kept up then it all collapses." Kotoko sighed. "The other rulers want an arranged marriage with one of their sons."

"We don't need to have our baby engaged right away Kotoko, now you should come in; you need your rest to." Ryouji said ushering his wife inside.

"We can't ignore it though, not if we want to lose our allies. They say they only want a decision, but if we chose one prince, then the others will hold a grudge against us." She groaned running her hands over her face. "And who knows which one is the right one for our baby girl."

"Then the answer is simple." Ryouji said taking a seat next to her on the bed. "We let our daughter choose. All will have a fair chance to win her over and she will chose for herself. Surely none of the others will disagree, every prince will have an even chance to win her heart by say…her eighteenth birthday."

Kotoko looked up at her husband and smiled as she embraced him. At times like these she was glad to have sense of a common man like Ryouji always at her side, and to always have a beautiful daughter as Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi slowly looked around the corner to see if anyone was wandering the halls. Seeing the coast was clear she stepped out, and began running down the halls despite how she was told a princess never runs inside, but only if she were in the need to run away, and Haruhi was in that dire need. What she was running from was worse than burglars or bandits.

"Oh Haruhi!" A voice called from behind her but she kept running.

"Now's not the time to run Haruhi!" Another chuckled, but she didn't care. She had to get away before they caught up to her.

Turning around the corner she was glad they were the ones visiting, and she knew this palace better. Running into the music room she went to the back where it had been a music closet, and closed the door softly as she backed and hid in the shadows and waited. She waited for any sign that they came in after her in this room. Minutes passed, and all she heard was silence; hopefully meaning they passed by.

Opening the door from the closet she peaked her head out to see the music room was still dark. She opened the door all the way, and quietly crept out, walking to the door and opened it ajar to check. The hall way was bare, no one passing through and questioning why she was in the music room if long ago she had no musical talent what so ever. Sighing in relief she opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hall.

_Lost them._ She smirked to herself when she felt two arms loop through both of her arms.

"You know Haruhi," One voice whispered into her right ear.

"Princesses shouldn't run inside." Another whispered into on her left.

"Why do you guys have to torture me?" Haruhi groaned as she slumped down.

"Because you're our toy." The two voices molded into unison together perfectly.

"You guys know I'm a _person_ right?"

"That makes no difference; you're the person who holds our interest." The first said.

"Besides a polite _hostess_ would play with us."The other replied.

"Since you guys are rude _guests_, I think that redeems me from needing to be a good hostess. Now will you let go of me?"

"Of course, once you figure out which one is Hikaru!" The two voice molded into unison.

"That's a stupid request; you guys know I can tell you apart."

"We still fail to believe that." They said perfectly in sync. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hikaru you're on my left and Kaoru on my right." The two dropped her immediately and crossed their arms. Both were ginger heads with plain straight bangs across their forehead and were identical in every physical feature they shared. Today they even felt to play the 'one in the same' card and wore identical clothes.

"How can you tell us apart?" Kaoru asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I just can, I mean you guys aren't the same person." Haruhi reasoned when she bent down to pick up the book she dropped.

"Now if you excuse me, I want to do some reading." She said turning to leave when she felt something grab her hand and when she looked back to see she saw both twins had grabbed her free hand. Sly smiles spread across their faces as the same glint appeared in their eyes.

"Haruhi, don't mistake us." Hikaru said.

"We said we'd let you _go_ but that means you have to still be our toy." Kaoru finished as the two began dragging her off.

The Hitachiin twins were the same age as Haruhi. Both seven; and were from a neighboring kingdom.

"Why must you guys be like this?" Haruhi grumbled not even trying to fight against the two.

"It's fun." The two said in unison giving her a cheeky smile.

"Well then where are you taking me?"

"Out with the others." Kaoru replied; Haruhi tensing in their arms.

"We were all wondering where our _fiancé _ran off to." Hikaru smirked which made Haruhi snap and fight against their hold.

"Someone help! They're bullying me! I don't want to play with these boys!" She yelled, though none of the maids paid her any mind and were giggling at how cute the children were being.

"Well your parents want you to, and so do ours so let's go back to the others." Hikaru chuckled.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Haruhi shouted dramatically as the twins ran off with her in their arms.

* * *

"There's Haru-chan!" A small blonde boy cheered. Though he was shorter than Haruhi or the twins he was really four years older than them to. Holding onto his bunny doll he leapt up and hugged Haruhi tightly, the twins dropping their hold on her.

"Hello Hunny." Haruhi greeted in a bored tone although was trying to pull the small boy off. When Hunny was lifted up off her, Haruhi smiled with relief at Mori, Hunny's cousin the same age but was actually already two feet taller than them. "Thanks Mori."

"Yeah." The strong stoic said walking off with his cousin in tow. Realizing her book dropped to the ground. Bending to pick it up, another hand beat her two it. Her eyes followed up to the body that arm was attached to and at first didn't recognize him.

"Reading this again Haruhi? I thought you would have tried reading something new by now." The black haired boy said adjusting his spectacles.

"Kyoya? I didn't recognize you with glasses." Haruhi said taking the book from him.

"That would have been more appropriate if you had said it when you were supposed to have greeted us this morning." He said coldly. His new glasses hid his eyes away and gave Haruhi even more intimidation.

"Wait, there's only five of you. So that means…" Haruhi's brain processed when arms looped around her waist to pull her into a hug.

"Haruhi! Oh how I've missed you Haruhi!" A voice murmured against her ear and suddenly Haruhi's world was spinning around, fast. "You've gotten cuter since the last time I saw you!"

"Mori! Help me!" Haruhi cried reaching to her only hope. Mori looked over and couldn't resist her plea and went over and lifted her up from the crazy boy that was spinning her. Looking back over her shoulder, Haruhi glared down at the blonde prince, Tamaki Suoh who was a large spaz and had no restraint.

"Why'd you do that Mori?" He pouted holding out his arms. "Now, now, come back to me little one."

"I don't want to be returned back to you, you're crazy." Haruhi said through clenched teeth. Mori lowered her down and set her on her feet and she only had to give Tamaki a glare to tell him to back away. Looking back down, Haruhi smoothed her skirt and sat in the grass and laid back. The other six gathered around and looked down on her confused.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Looking up at the clouds, you can find shapes in them." Haruhi said pointing up to one. "That one looks like a daisy." The boys all craned their necks to look up to where she pointed up at.

"I guess it does." Kaoru smiled.

"But you'll ruin your hair lying down in the grass." Hikaru said, staring down at her. Haruhi just shrugged.

"I don't really care that much, Mom just wants it to be long 'like how a princess's hair should be'."

"Well if you can't fight them, join them." Tamaki said landing on the ground next to Haruhi. The others laid down as well and looked up at the sky pointing out the different shapes they saw for a while.

"Haruhi, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Tamaki asked looking over at the brunette.

"Not really. I don't know why I should be; after all it is my birthday."

"But it's your first large social event. A large ball being held for you would be a lot to process." Kyoya said.

"I don't think it's a big deal everything will be fine." Haruhi said looking up at the sky.

The next night followed through Haruhi's prediction. There was music and dancing until food was served when they all were led away to the large dining hall. Three long tables were made into a 'u' shape in the large room and at the middle table; the Fujioka family was seated with the other six royal families seated by them. Haruhi nibbled lightly on her food glancing around the room. She felt a particular set of eyes and when she looked over to meet their violet gaze.

Tamaki took a sip of his drink, but kept watching her. A small blush tinted her cheeks and she reached up to move a strand of her hair that was tied with a ribbon, and remembered the intimate event they shared together. Her mother placed a hand on her head to get her attention and stood up. Her gloved hands smoothed over the folds of her dress.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Haruhi's birthday." She said loudly through the room. "So I would like to propose a toast to Haruhi. To Princess Haruhi!"

"To Princess Haruhi!" The room toasted when a crash was heard and glass sprayed over a part of the room. Fire was thrown in through the window and was starting to fill the room. People were screaming and trying to run away as a mob was starting to form, more torches of fire were thrown in.

"Mama-" Haruhi tried to reach for her mother when she felt someone pick her up to carry her in their arms. She tried her best to fight them off though they had a strong hold and wore a mask, remaining anonymous. "Let me go!" She screamed and pushed hardly against the stranger when a heavy piece of wood fell over her head and knocked her unconscious.

"Haruhi!" Kotoko shouted coughing through the smoke. "HARUHI!"

"Your Highness, you must get to safety!" A servant said pulling on the Queen's arm.

"No! I have to find my daughter!" Against her will, a guard picked her up easily and throwing her over his shoulder to carry her away to safety. "NO! Haruhi!"

Everyone was evacuated outside as the palace began to burn with many servants trying to put it out.

"Haruhi, oh Haruhi." Kotoko sobbed into her hands shaking her head. Prince Tamaki looked from the sobbing queen to the flaming fire and thought. He was there when he heard Haruhi scream to be let go, and he took it wasn't from someone trying to save her life. Walking over to Kyoya, and the others.

"Men, I believe this fire was no accident."

"What are you babbling on about?" Kyoya huffed.

"Haruhi couldn't have died in this fire. I heard her scream for help but in the frenzy no one could get to her." Tamaki explained giving them all a serious look.

"Well then what do you expect us to do about it?" Hikaru asked.

"We aren't going to give up on Haruhi; we must look for her and save her."

**Okay so a few things to cover; yes Haruhi is a rich princess for like three chapters but she's close to character alright that is affirmative. Pleeaaaaaaaaaaaase tell me what you think because once you see where I go I'm sure you all will like it. Please review and you shall see another chapter soon.**


	2. Haru the Annoyed Runaway

**Hi guys! Just thought to go on and post up the aleady pre written chapter 2 I had. Thanks for all the marvelous reviews and have a few things to say. 1. When I meant that it kinda goes a little off the path of OHSHC, I mean in some ways. One review I laughed at because they thought I wasn't going to make Haruhi poor *snicker* she is for the majority of this story lol I love all the poor people puns they make. 2. There is no calling senpai, instead Haruhi will be calling all the boys Sama at later point. And lastly Haruhi will be refered to as Haru so I bet you guys will have a lot of say in that, but on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do not ow OHSHC**

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Haru!" A voice shouted. The brown haired girl stirred and rolled over to place a pillow atop her head to block out the noise in hopes they would leave her alone. "Haru!" Another voice joined in and more knocking was heard on her door.

Haru tugged the pillow tighter down over her ears, knowing what would come next when there was a loud CLANG as the door was flung open.

"Haru! How many times must I call you in order to wake you up?!"

Haru flipped over to look at the three figures staring at her. One was a little annoyed and about her age and had short red hair curled at the nape of her neck, was Henako. The other had more of a graceful being and had a calm expression framed by her long blonde locks, was Chizuru. And lastly in between the two was the eldest and head of the house, Benio. Even though she was a female, she dressed and acted as a male with even her hair cut short like a boy's.

"Young Maiden, you have your daily chores to do today." Benio huffed dramatically twirling her way across the room to open the curtains. Haruhi squinted and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sorry, I was up late studying." She yawned tossing aside her covers.

"Awwww, studying on the female rights?" Henako cooed.

"Sure." Haru replied when actually she was studying on the history of the kingdoms. Walking over to her wardrobe she began sorting through to find something to wear when she felt a small tug of her hair.

"Your hair is getting longer Haru." Chizuru pointed out trailing her fingers through it. "Is it your wish now to grow it out again as it was when you were younger?"

"I don't really care, but I was planning to keep it short."

"An excellent choice Haru!" Benio exclaimed hugging herself. "Embrace yourself for who you are, there is no need for you to need to live up to the feminine aspect thrust upon our gender. You do remember what we've always taught you?"

"Sadly." Haru muttered pulling out a shirt. These three were her 'guardians'. They were the ones to take her in. She woke up in their care not knowing a thing of who she was, and was told her name would be Haru. They stayed hidden in the forest in a large mansion that their leader Benio was an heiress to. All the girls were rich heiresses who fought for woman causes, while Haru was the only one of them all to not know who she was.

"You're thinking about it again." Henako noticed looking closer at Haru's face.

"What?!"

"You're thinking about your identity again."

"Oh Haru!" Benio sighed. "We told you, you are who you are today. You are a Zuka girl! You have full potential to lead us!"

"I don't think I want to do that though." Haruhi said blinking innocently. "I always thought I would go make my way in the world."

"Of course Haruhi." Chizuru encouraged. "But you must do your chores."

"Yeah I know, I know." Haruhi sighed, moving around behind the room divider that was left in her room to put on pants.

"You'll be on kitchen duty today Haruhi." Henako ordered crossing her arms.

"Fine." She huffed walking back around and adjusted with her collar. With her body type and growing up to like male clothing more for the comfort they provided; she could have easily been mistaken for a boy.

"Go on then, we shall come for you later." Benio dismissed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and left anyways as the three exchanged glances.

"Won't the time be drawing near Benio?" Henako asked.

"Soon, since she's the princess, they won't try to fight her and with her upbringing we gave her, she'll make it be to where women will no longer be taken advantage of by men." Benio declared as the three went off to prepare.

* * *

Haru stood washing a large pot from breakfast only tied up in her thoughts. _I'm always told that belong to Zuka. Though I really don't like them at all and now I'm nearly eighteen. I'm tired of being told who I am here._ She looked around at the other girls who were cleaning the floor or chopping up vegetables. _I doubt I would ever be able to get out of here without being spotted._

"Ruka, we need someone to go up to the village and buy some more rice." One of the girls said holding out a basket to another.

"Well I can't go. Last week I sprained my ankle."

"What about one of the other girls?"

"They're on probation, not a loud to leave the mansion."

_Opportunity._

"I'll go." Haru volunteered turning to the two. Both girls looked startled and exchanged glances. Ruka shrugged and just went back to work as the other's mouth was drawn in a line.

"Alright, here you go." The other said handing her a sack. "Money is in there, and all you have to do is follow the path up to the fork in the road and take the road left." She directed.

"Let me get my coat." Haru excused going to a coat rack and pulled off a heavy coat and saw a small cap. Looking around and seeing no one looking, she knew Benio was probably keeping her watch up in the tower. She pulled it over her head and gave a curt wave to the others before leaving. It was turning into spring but there was still a small chill of winter passing through before warmth would return. Haru stuffed her hands in her coat pocket and looked up at the overcast sky above her.

_I'm sick of always being told who to be._ She mentally sighed. _It's annoying to always have Benio, or Henako or even Chizuru say that what the Zuka does is right. Then again, they took me in. Who knows where I could be if they hadn't saved me? They could really be my only living relatives. I guess in a way Benio or even Henako, we look a little similar. Could I really leave them?_

Haruhi stopped in her tracks and looked at where the road was split in two. The crossroads. Where she would decide her fate and future, where she would probably never obtain another opportunity like this. Left would mean the Zuka girls would know where she went. Right, a new unexpected destiny awaited her.

_The decision is now._ She thought and glanced over her shoulder. _I've been sheltered my whole life. Held away for some reason, and now my chance has come to obtain my freedom. _She turned back to face the two different paths in front of her. _And now…I must take it._ So she placed her foot on the direction of the right road.

* * *

There was a trampling among the earth as a troop of six horses rode by, one going faster than the other.

"Onward!" One of the riders shouted with a whole hearted laugh.

"Must you seriously act like this is a game?" Another groaned.

"You're too grumpy Kyoya! When you have to do something, as long as you're with friends you can make things fun." The first voice cheered.

"We want to rest." Two voices groaned in unison.

"Me too!" A childish voice chipped in.

"Yeah." Another added.

"Very well then." As the horses were slowed to a trot. On each horse sat a handsome young man. The lead was a tall broad man with short black hair on his own black horse. Next to him on a yellow horse, was a short boy with blonde hair and huge brown eyes.

"You sure can ride fast Takashi!" The blonde smiled.

"That's to be expected Hunny," A ginger head said riding up on one side of him.

"Mori's always had a thing for animals." Another said coming up on the other.

"You must be getting bored Mori, if you're actually wanting to ride faster than Tamaki." The one called Kyoya said riding up next to the older stoic boy. His glasses glared from the reflection of the light.

"I don't mind, it's fun to actually race although Mori is better than even I when it comes to animals." The last said, a tall blonde with violet eyes. "Though I am a good rider!"

"Man, I almost thought he was being modest for a moment." A ginger head grumbled.

"Hikaru, face it, he'll never be modest." The other sighed.

"Oh what's got you two down Kao-chan!?" Hunny perked up, using his nick name for the younger twin Kaoru.

"Only tired of riding I guess." Hikaru huffed, preparing to jump off his horse.

"We haven't been riding that long." Tamaki said in shock as Hikaru walked past him and pulling his horse along behind him.

"Well I'm already tired, we should rest since it's almost noon." The others exchanged glances and followed after the one twin. The six men decided to settle down under a grove of trees in the forest to have food and rest.

"How long are we going to be doing this?" Hikaru asked, leaning back against the trunk of a tree. Everyone looked up; knowing what he was talking about, although didn't know how to respond. Hikaru sighed and knew he had to repeat himself more clearly. "How long are we even going to search for Haruhi?"

"I don't know." Tamaki sighed leaning back against the trunk of a tree in a relaxed pose. "I don't plan to ever give up."

"You sure are dedicated Tamaki." Kyoya muttered grouchily. He wasn't pleased being called for this search every year, and was pulled into it because the idiot wouldn't shut up if he refused.

"She's our friend, and you know I have my reasons."

"Yet you drag us along on this pointless expedition." Hikaru huffed.

"If we ever want to back out of it you always have to make a fuss that we aren't being true and loyal friends to Haruhi." Kaoru finished.

"Tama-chan still has faith, and to be honest I have some too!" Hunny laughed biting into a biscuit when tears fell in waterfalls from his eyes. "Although searching for Haru-chan keeps me away from eating cake."

Mori patted his hand on the little Lolita's head in comfort.

"It's only for less than another week and then we can go back to the Fujioka kingdom to pay our respects to our 'fiancé'." Kyoya sighed. "Then the idiot will leave us alone for another year."

"But only to bug us again next year." The twins said in unison and shrugged their shoulders.

"Then come on, the old palace isn't that far and we can get better rest there you complainers!" Tamaki said jumping up and then realized the darkening sky. "It looks like it may begin to rain soon."

* * *

"I wish I picked up a map or something." Haru muttered to herself looking around at the trees surrounding her. "I don't really even have a clue to where I'm going." She kept walking along the road. When there was a sudden pounding on the ground, Haru paused and looked around and heard it coming closer when from around the corner behind her, six horses were rode past her.

"What the?!" Haru didn't have much time and fell off the road and went rolling downhill as they rode off. Finally once her body stopped rolling and her clothes were covered in dirt, she glared up at the hill of where she was. "Damn rich bastards."

She stood up and tried her best to wipe herself off and readjusted her bag and looked around realizing she was in the middle of the woods with no map and nothing beyond basic survival skills and common knowledge.

"I probably should have just gone and hid in the town." Haru sighed and began making her way through the woods.

* * *

"Here we are." Tamaki declared, coming to a halt on his horse. "The old Fujioka palace."

The six were in the view of the partially destroyed palace, with only part of the East Wing still standing while the rest was burned that night.

"Why do we come here again every year?" Hikaru groaned.

"To pay our respects in hopes to find Haruhi again!" Tamaki smiled while the others looked at him as the idiot he was.

"In other words you want to just reminisce." The twins said in unison.

"That's Tama-chan for you! Hey let's check out our old school room again!" Haruhi exclaimed, jumping off his horse to run inside.

* * *

Haru tripped over another unseen root and pulled herself up with a groan. Just as she was about to walk on a drop of water fell down and hit the back of her neck. Haru craned her neck back to look up at the dark gray clouds when soon rain began to fell.

"Ahhhhh, rain?1" She groaned running through the forest with her satchel close to her chest. "The one thing bad about running away is having no shelter."

_I just hope it doesn't turn into a storm._ She thought. A few whinnies caught her attention, as she wandered around and saw a large old palace.

"Well, shelter is shelter." She muttered to herself, making a dash to the old building. Oddly enough, one of the doors weren't borded up like the windows were and with the turn of the handle it opened and Haru stepped into what she didn't know as her old home.

**Please review!**


	3. Deja vu

**Hello again! Time for an update so here you are! I believe this story is going fairly well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** or **_**Anastasia**_** in this chapter I took part of the scene from **_**Once Upon a December**_

Haru strolled through the empty and dim hallways, although from the small amount of light she could still tell the extravagance it once held.

Tapestries hung on the wall of generations of the family that lived there and on the tables were fine china and silver. She stopped to look at a fine metallic plate and brushed her hand across it. Dust and ashes flew in the air as her reflection hazily showing in it.

Leaving it behind, she kept walking down the hall and passed a mirror with smoke and ash plastered around the edges. Looking back at her reflection, she looked more like a boy than a girl. When she reached for her short hair the copy in the mirror did the same.

_Anyone could easily mistake me for a boy._ She thought lowering her hand down.

Adventuring down the hallway, she passed by a large set of double doors that were opened a crack. Haru gently pressed her hand against it to push it open a little more to see a large ballroom.

The walls were mostly windows that lead all the way down to the opposing balcony from where she was.

"This place," She muttered to herself. Looking around in awe, she found herself walking down one side of the double sided staircase with her hand trailing elegantly on the banister. "It's like I've been here before." She was still a few steps from being on the ballroom floor but stopped to view it.

_Very strange._ She thought walking down the last of the stairs and took her first step on the ballroom floor unaware of the last time she was on it.

_Flashback to Ten years: The night of Haruhi's disappearance._

_Haruhi was ushered onto the ballroom floor by her mother and father. Being told that since it was her birthday, she should practice her socializing behaviors, not that she needed it. While her parents were distracted, doing their own socializing, Haruhi took her chance to hide off behind a pillar to make her escape and return for dinner._

"_Haru-chan!" A peppy voice shouted. One that Haruhi knew well. Before she could make her get away, a small blonde boy lunged on her. "Haru-chan let's dance!" _

"_Hunny…" She grumbled when he crawled off her still beaming. "I'm not really in the dancing mo…" She couldn't even finish when his big brown eyes began to water. The typical move he played whenever he couldn't get his way._

"_I guess one dance wouldn't-ayahhh!" Hunny was already laughing as he pulled Haruhi out on the dance floor, and since even though he was two years older but still two feet shorter than Haruhi doing a slow dance would be difficult. So instead with all his energy the two spun around. As most of the adults thought it was adorable, Haruhi felt like she was going to be sick._

"_Hunny…this is fun and all…but shouldn't we slow down?"_

"_No way! This is really fun!" He laughed._

"_I really…think I'm getting…dizzy!"_

"_It's fine Haru-chan! Hey let's let go! 1…2..."_

"_Hunny!" She wailed when Hunny let himself go and with the spinning source gone, sent Haruhi twirling across the dance floor. Just as she was about to lose her balance and fall; someone took her hand to help steady her. Looking up at the person she realized how he was two feet taller than her._

"_Thank you Mori." She sighed in relief before she was pulled back on the dance floor. Unlike his cousin, Mori lead Haruhi in a waltz and literally swept her off her feet. Although it was hard to keep up with his fast and long movements, Mori could tell she didn't want to dance and let her go. Grateful to the older boy, Haruhi leaned back on a pillar and sighed with relief. _

_End flashback_

Haru walked around in the dark room. Her boots softly padding on the floor, as she stood in the middle of the floor.

"I wonder who would burn down a place like this." She wondered to herself. Hardly did Haru ever imagine anything outside of reality. But as she slowly turned around the room she had the image of it returning to the life it had been and with her being the belle of the ball. Even with her short hair, she could imagine it was washed and even clipped back nicely to frame her face. Instead of her boyish clothing that hung loosely around her, it was replaced with a dress that wasn't too extravagant but still flowed around her.

Her imaginary people were all standing around, being aristocrats all were dressed nicely and dancing or drinking but still having a merry time. A waltz began to play as couples went out in the dance floor that she realized she was in the middle of. Trying to dodge in-between the dancing pairs, she couldn't make her way across the floor when a hand gracefully touched her shoulder.

Haru turned her head to see a masked man holding out his hand to her. She expected he wanted her to dance as she slipped her hand through his and was pulled closer to him. The two joined in dance, Haru not knowing how she knew the steps danced along perfectly.

_This isn't real._ She reasoned in her mind. _I'm just imagining a possible life it would have been like here. I'm not even sure I would like a life like this. And this fantasy, someday meeting a prince, it isn't real! It's only my imagination!_

"Don't think that yet Haru." The masked man said.

"What?!"

"Don't think it's impossible."

"What? You mean I should believe one day I'll live in a place like this?"

"No, don't think that one day you won't find love."

_It's not real._ Haru thought in her head as everything stopped. She pushed herself away from the masked man and stepped back with her hands placed on the side of her head. _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real!_

Just like that, her imaginary world fell away to reveal the dreary reality of the room.

"My life isn't a fairytale."

Meanwhile

"I can't believe you wanted to go in our old study Hunny." Hikaru groaned as the six of them walked down the hall.

"There's no harm in reminiscing Hikaru." Tamaki scolded although a smile was still on his own face of seeing the old place. "But we've wasted enough time I suppose."

"Of course, we aren't wasting time looking for Haruhi all these years." Kaoru muttered under his breath.

"Let's see, we came in through the main entrance that leads to the ball room right?" Tamaki asked, turning to his friends, who all only stared to where he was pointing

"What is it?" He asked turning to look and noticed the figure below. It was surely a boy by the way he was dressed and with such short hair placed under a cap. He was down on the dance floor twirling as if dancing with an invisible partner.

"What in the world?" Hikaru muttered under his breath. His eyes sparkled with a mischievous interest as he walked over and leaned over the rail for a better look.

"What's a boy doing here?" Tamaki wondered aloud, leaning over next to Hikaru.

"An orphan probably looking for shelter." Kyoya sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Probably by the way he's dressed." Kaoru pointed out as the others nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell him to leave?" Hunny wondered with a little sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm afraid we have to, no one should reside in this building." Tamaki sighed and then cupped his hand around his mouth. "Hey you!"

Haru turned around slowly to face up at the balcony to see them just as a flash of lightening lighted the room with a crack of thunder.

**Cliff hanger…sort of. Please review for a quick update. Sorry the chapter was so short.**


	4. Two Stoies Both Alike

**Let's see where have I been the past month or so….well I have made this awesome discovery called the Xbox. It turns out you can play some really awesome games on there other than watching Netflix. So the past moth I've been trying my hardest and made it to the third disk of **_**Final Fantasy XIII**_**. But then I just remembered fan fiction and came back. Updates will probably be slower although this story doesn't have to worry because a lot of it I already have pre written, but since I just started a new job updates will be slower but I will stay up as late as it takes every night of the week in order to write my precious fan fiction. Now enough chat, ONWARD!**

**Summary: Seven kingdoms that lived in piece, Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own **_**Anastasia**_** by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.**

* * *

Haru's eyes widened in fear as she made a mad dash to the door. It wasn't the fear she had of being caught, but something about thunder that had always frightened her.

"Hey stop!" the same voice hollered after her from the blonde man. Tamaki ran down the steps to catch the boy, he didn't intend to scare him but only help. Of course with his long legs he already was catching up with Haru.

Haru spotted an open door to one of the rooms and dashed inside to find somewhere to hide. Tamaki slowed down as he gripped the wall and skidded to a stop in the doorway of the room the boy dashed into. It was pitch dark and he was only able to barely make out the shapes of the furniture. With a flash of lightning, the room lit up for a bare moment as a crack of thunder followed along with a whimper from the corner of the room.

"Are you…afraid of the thunder?" Tamaki asked, slowly entering the room.

"Please…just leave me alone. I'm sorry for trespassing." Haru said from her hiding place.

"It's alright; you don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you." Tamaki coaxed, wandering around and hit a table.

"I'm not afraid of you guys. I just don't like loud noises." There was another roll of thunder followed by another whimper.

"Surely hiding alone in the dark doesn't help. Why don't you come out so I can see you?"

"I'm fine…I've always been alone."

"You don't need to always be alone. I'll help you if you just let me." Tamaki was following the voice as he stood in front of a wardrobe.

"I don't think letting a stranger help is a good idea."

"Then let's not be strangers, let's become friends." Tamaki held out his hand. "Come on out now. I'm here."

There was a lightning and thunder when the doors of the wardrobe flew open and Haru crashed into the chest of Tamaki. Oddly to her, it didn't feel like the arms of a stranger but felt more familiar.

"Besides there's no reason a boy should hide his fears yet."

"Boy?" Haru repeated moving back to look up at him. "I'm a girl."

"WHAA?!" Tamaki shouted loudly and stumbled backwards. "Did you find him Tama-chan?" Hunny asked bounding into the room.

"We did hear you shouting all the way from the opposite end of the hall." Hikaru added walking in.

"I…I…It's-" Tamaki stammered pointing at the annoyed Haru, who received a small chill up her spine with a small rumble going off in the distance and was slowly backing towards the wardrobe.

"What is it idiot and where's the boy?" Kyoya sighed unpleasantly. There was suddenly a loud crack of thunder and Haru's whimper as she shut herself back in the wardrobe.

"He's afraid of thunder?" Kaoru asked as the six of them looked to Tamaki.

"That's the thing. He's a she!" Tamaki declared. Mustering up composure to approach the wardrobe. "It's alright, come out. I'm sorry, I thought you were a boy and was shocked you were a girl."

"Obviously," Haru said when already there was another amount of thunder and she flew out into the arms of Tamaki once again.

"I promise we'll help you." Tamaki whispered, actually wrapping his arms around her.

"Not to disturb any _chemistry_." Kyoya coughed. "But it would be nice to know your name." Haru glanced up at them and with the darkness, couldn't even see their faces.

"I'm Haru."

* * *

"This will probably be the safest room here for us to wait out the storm." Kyoya declared, leading the way into a large room. Haru glanced around; everything still was hard to see because of the dark. Tamaki gave her wrist a squeeze thinking she was nervous being surrounded by six men. Not that she wasn't, but she wasn't terrified.

"Good there's still some wood in here." There was a strike of a match and soon a fire was crackling in the fire place, enough to light up the whole room.

"Sit here Haru." Tamaki said, gently patting a cushion of the seat next to him. Haru instead chose to sit at the farther end.

"Why are you here Haru?" Kyoya asked before Tamaki could throw a fit. Haru looked at the man who asked the question, feeling a little intimidated around him for some reason.

"I only came in here to get out of the rain."

"He means why didn't you have another place to go to?" Hikaru sneered. Haru only looked at the two ginger heads that sat side by side. Both giving her untrusting looks.

"Now there's no need to be rude Hikaru. And first we should introduce ourselves." Tamaki said, scooting closer to Haru and taking her hand.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." He said in a low whisper, about to kiss her hand when she pulled it away.

"I'm Mitsukuni!" The little blonde intercepted between the two and sat in Haru's lap. "But you can call me Hunny if I can call you Haru-chan! Kay?"

"Sure."

"And that's my cousin," He said pointing over to the tall man. "But you can call him Mori!"

"We're the Hitachiin twins." One of the ginger heads grumbled. "I'm Hikaru and he's Kaoru."

"I guess that leaves me; Kyoya Ootori." The spectacled man sighed leaning back against the mantel piece above the fire place.

"Nice to meet you." Haru smiled tenderly as she reached her hand up and pulled her cap off, feeling a bit more comfortable with the six. It became clear to them that she wasn't secretly hiding her hair up, but it was just cut short.

"What poor trimming." Kaoru said lifting up a small strand of her hair.

"Who cut this?" Hikaru added snidely.

"Gee thanks." Haru muttered.

"Well it's no surprise Tamaki mistook you for a boy, your hair is poorly cut."

"Hey didn't you guys mistake her as a boy to?!" Tamaki butted in.

"No." All five answered in unison.

"We just couldn't tell since at first glance she was too far away and the room was too dark." Hikaru answered for them all, turning to Haru. "Alright come over here and let us trim it up."

"Go on Haru-chan! You'll probably look even cuter!" Hunny coaxed, jumping off her lap and pulling her up.

"Wha-? Since when do guys know how to do hair?"

"Well we just can." The twins replied in unison. Mori pulled a white sheet off of another lounge and handed it over to the twins who draped it around Haru's neck.

"Is this really necessary?" Haru grumbled.

"Well now we're interested in doing it." Hikaru replied, snipping away t little bits of her hair. Bits of it rolling down the sheet and onto the already dirty floor.

"Still, a woman with short hair is fairly odd." Kyoya remarked, his eyes reflecting a glare from the fire light.

"Long hair is a feminine quality, so woman should have long hair." Tamaki stated his opinion.

"Does it really matter? I mean that's sexist." Haru shot back. "Is this going to take long?"

"You don' have anything else to do, do you?"

"Besides I'm almost done." Hikaru replied. "There."

With the last cut, Kaoru removed the cloth and Haru stood up. Out of curiosity, Tamaki looked over and admitted for once, liking this short hair on a girl. Usually he would have been appalled by her protest of her true femininity. But for Haru her short hair brought more definition to her eyes. Her hair still looked like a boy's but still framed her face perfectly.

"Now back to our earlier conversation." Kyoya interrupted him from his thoughts. "Tell us why you were in this abandoned territory of the Fujioka palace."

"The Fujioka palace?"

"You mean to say you don't know the place you have taken shelter in is the old palace of the Fujioka's?"

"I've only heard little of the history of the Fujioka family, but not much."

"Where were you raised then?"

"I rather not say." Haru said not meeting anyone's gaze. "I don't remember anything when I was younger than seven and then I was taken in. But now they want me to do something I'm not so I decided to find my own way."

"Isn't it your duty though?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone. Haru spun her head towards him with an angry expression.

"Who's to say what my duty is? I am who I am and I chose my own destiny, not anyone else!" She huffed realizing she snapped when her eyebrows knitted together. "So why are six men out here?"

"Well you see Haru; we've been on a quest." Tamaki said looking around awkwardly.

"A quest? Like to save a princess?"

"Actually that's who we hope to find." Tamaki stated sadly.

"You see Haru," Kyoya added. "All of us are actually princes."

"What?!" Haru said holding a hand in front of her open jaw.

"It's true, many years ago the Princess Haruhi Fujioka was said to have died in a fire." Tamaki explained shaking his finger. "But, I still have belief that she's alive and have been searching for her ever since and believe we shall soon be reunited again."

There was a silence in the room besides the crackle in the fire.

"You guys must be very close if after all this time you're still looking for her." She smiled.

"Wait, you _don't_ think we're pointless?" Hikaru asked receiving an eye roll from his twin.

"You can be so hypocritical Hikaru. Just this morning you were saying what we were doing was crazy."

"I said we were crazy but not entirely pointless."

"It shows you guys are loyal." Haru added in a whisper when all eyes turned toward her. Hunny looked at her and then a smile spread across his face as he linked his arms around her neck.

"Let's travel together!"

"Uh…what?"

"Yeah! You see Haru-chan we should travel together, it's better than being alone."

"That's true the woods can be a dangerous place." Hikaru said with a grin at the thought of something new.

"Especially with a thin girl like you, you'd have a hard time fighting off burglars and bandits." Kaoru added.

"I have no problem with it." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. Mori shrugged and Tamaki gave a nod.

"I guess it's decided then. Haru shall accompany us." There was a silence as the six looked to the girl expecting her response to the idea.

"No way."

**Please review and soon I shall have another chapter!**


	5. Alike but Not the Same

**Hi Guys! Posting up another chapter of this story and hopefully this week I can try and get some ideas for my other stories that I want to get going again. Again I apologize just stuff have been crazy with me. New job, planning for anime cons, new animes, new fanfictions, new book ideas, and this one ending to an amazing fan fic **_**The Dark Prince Of Ouran**_** that I would love to write! But you get the whole enchilada. So without further ado, **_**Lost Princess.**_

**Summary: Seven kingdoms that lived in piece, Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own **_**Anastasia**_** by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.**

* * *

"What?!" The four of them shouted, excluding Kyoya and Mori who both actually had shocked expressions.

"Look, it's a nice offer and all, but you guys are princes and looking for someone. I'm a commoner that just wants to find a fresh place to start, not to go off on a quest."

"But it could be an adventure." Kaoru protested.

"I'm not looking for that."

"It'll be fun." Hikaru added.

"I don't really need to have it."

"Do you not like us Haru-chan?" Hunny whimpered.

"I like you guys just fine." Haru said resisting the look Hunny was giving her.

"Then why not?!" Tamaki cried, tears running from his eyes like rivers.

"You guys really are a pain. I said no and I mean no." Haru said getting up. "Now I don't hear any rain so I'm going to go.

Heading to leave the room, she placed her cap back on her head and re-adjusted her bag over her shoulder. Before she could even reach the door, two arms laced under hers and easily lifted her off the ground.

"Not so fast Haru." Hikaru whispered lowly on her right side.

"We can't let you go off wandering in the woods alone." Kaoru finished. "If we did then what kind of princes would we be?" Haru gritted her teeth and glared up at the two, trying to wiggle free.

"Will you let me go!? Stop man-handling me!" Her eyes dilated as something pulsed through her. _Why does it feel like I've said that a lot to someone before?_

"See this is the kind of stuff that we mean-HARU!" The twins alerted in unison as the girl fell forward onto the floor.

"She must have been over exhausted." Hikaru said. Tamaki rushed over to the fallen girl, her face was twisted up as if she was in pain and her hat was thrown out in front of her. Seeing her asleep some reason gave Tamaki an inner peace that he couldn't quite explain why.

* * *

Haru woke up to the strange rocking she wasn't used to. Fluttering open her eyes, she almost jumped when she saw the trees and ground whiz past her so quickly and found it hard to keep her eyes open from the bright light of day.

"What the hell?!" She shouted wiping her eyes in hopes for them to adjust.

"She's awake." A low voice grumbled from behind her. Looking up her eyes met with Mori's unreadable ones.

"What the?!" Haru grumbled and noticed they were on a black horse.

"She is?!" A voice shrieked and soon Tamaki came riding up alongside them. "Good morning Haru!"

"Tamaki-sama?! What is this?!"

"Sama?!" Tamaki repeated with horror.

"Well you are a prince." She said innocently and then realized her anger. "Just what are you guys doing?!"

"Well we're riding on the forest road off to my kingdom."

"I MEAN WHY AM I BEING BROUGHT INTO THIS?!"

"Because we said we would protect you." Tamaki smiled.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Haru muttered to herself.

"Well this isn't a debatable subject Haru." A cool voice said. Haru turned her head to the other side and saw Kyoya coming up alongside them as well. "We are royalty, so you can consider this an order."

"Who died and made you king." Haru said when her hand flew over her mouth.

"Well eventually I shall bring my father and older brothers down, but yet I'm still a prince, higher than you."

_He doesn't have to be rude about it._ Haru thought snidely to herself as she turned to look back and saw the other three behind them. It then began processing through her mind, six men on six horses in the woods.

"You rude jerks! You were the ones who knocked me off the road yesterday!"

"What?" Tamaki asked cocking his head.

"I was walking on the road on the hill and then you guys' road past me, scared the daylights out of me and sent me toppling down the hill! That should be a good enough reason for you guys to leave me alone!"

"Nope," Kyoya smirked. "We simply just can't let a girl such as yourself alone."

"Why not?!" Kyoya looked at her from above his glasses.

"Particular reasons." A chill ran down her spine for her to drop the subject and she sadly accepted the fact that she was stuck with the group of royalty.

"So why are you going to Tamaki-sama's kingdom?"

"My parents left to speak with Queen Kotoko and give her their respects for Haruhi, but they forgot about a celebration we hold in our kingdom this time of year." Tamaki explained. "We keep up the spirit that Haruhi might be alive."

"You guys sure do have a lot of hope." Tamaki smiled with his eyes twinkling with a fiery passion.

"I've never lost hope and I don't think I should. I believe Haruhi's alive with all of my heart." There was a small unknown flutter in Haru's chest and she felt the sudden embarrassment to look away.

"Perhaps it would be best if we rest, we have been riding since early dawn." Tamaki suggested.  
Pulling on the reigns of his horse to stop as the others steadied their horses the same.

"Wait a moment and I'll help you down." Tamaki offered when Haru only swung her leg over the other side and slid off of Mori's horse.

"I wasn't raised riding side saddle, I can get off myself." She said, still being a little wobbly on the legs.

"Well actually, you have to learn to ride on a regular saddle before riding side." Hikaru explained, jumping from his horse. Haru raised a brow at his knowledge of knowing this but shrugged it off and took a seat under a tree.

"Argh, how do you get so tired from riding?" She huffed.

"From being up since dawn." Tamaki yawned, stretching his arms. "What I would give for a warm meal."

"So you guys don't have any food?"

"Sadly only biscuits and nothing sweet." Hunny whimpered. Sighing Haru looked at the surrounding area and noticed the storm from the previous night knocked down some branches. Haru got up and walked over to pick up one of them and snapped it in half.

"This is dry wood." She explained holding it up.

"So?" Hikaru huffed taking a seat under the shade of a tree.

"It means we can make a fire from it." Haru huffed in response, picking up a few more pieces. "So we can maybe make something."

"_We_ don't cook." Kaoru pointed out receiving an irritated sigh from Haru.

"Clarification, _I'll_ make something." She said taking off her sack. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Tamaki watched her oddly as she walked off.

"Well _she's _an odd girl." Kyoya said taking a sip of his water.

"Well she wasn't raised in some society that fawns over us." Tamaki defended. "It's quite refreshing."

"I believe you're taken with this common girl." Hikaru smirked to himself.

"That's not possible. My heart already belongs to someone."

"And that someone's been missing for the past ten years." Hikaru sighed knowing the story told so many times.

"Not to mention she's engaged." Kaoru snorted.

"To all of us!" Hunny cheered. "So you have to share her!"

"None the less my love for her is my ambition to never give up." The other five exchanged glances but remained silent when Haru came out.

"Alright, I was able to catch some fish." She said holding up two sticks in which held her captured meat.

"So you didn't try to run away?" Hikaru asked nonchalantly.

"No, because my conscious wouldn't rest knowing I abandoned six princes with really nothing to eat." She muttered laying out some paper to set the fish on while she prepared a fire. "You guys had matches last night right?"

"Here," Mori said digging in his own satchel and held out the small box for her.

"Thanks, Mori-sama." She smiled striking one and soon got a fire going. "But you must be weird princes to not come prepared on a 'quest'."

When she reached down for one of the sticks, she found nothing left on the paper. Glancing up, she already knew the culprits. Considering both the twins were leaning up against a tree each with a stick in their hands.

"What did you guys do to your hair?" Haru asked suddenly noticing their hair was sticking up. "But give it back you two, if you have any hopes in lunch."

"You need to lighten up a little more Haru." The right one said.

"So we aren't giving these back until you win a game." The left one added.

"Please don't you two, I'm hungry!" Tamaki wailed.

"What game?" Haru asked. The twin twins smirked deviously and pointed their sticks over at the girl.

"The '_Which one is Hikaru_' game!" They announced in unison.

"That's a weird game." Haru muttered.

"It's our favorite." They chuckled in unison.

"Just because only few people win." Tamaki sighed clutching his stomach. Feeling that both were doing so in order to make him suffer.

"Well Haru? Are you up for the challenge?" Haru glared over at the twins and sighed.

"On the right is Hikaru, left is Kaoru." All six of them froze, all of them looking at the girl with curious and interested eyes. The twins were frozen and looking directly at Haru, their mouths hanging open. "Alright I know I guessed right, so can I finish being nice and making our lunch?"

"Here you go Haru-chan!" Hunny giggled snatching the sticks from the twins and handing it over to the girl. "I bet they'll taste yummy."

"Not really, it's only cooked over an open fire." Haru muttered. The twins watched her peculiarly, Kaoru glancing over at his brother.

"This girl…really isn't like the rest." He whispered.

_Flashback: Hitachiin twins: Alike but not the same_

"_The left is Kaoru and right is Hikaru?" Tamaki asked as a twisted smile spread across their little faces._

"_Wrong again!" They laughed, holding onto the papers in their hands._

"_Come on you two…dooplegangers! Give it back before someone sees!" Tamaki hissed._

"_No way! We gave you your chance." The two stuck their tongue out to their older playmate. Although to them he was more of a toy then a person. _

"_Do you guys __**have**__ to be mean to him?" Haruhi's voice asked. The two twins glanced behind them to see the girl clutching a book in her hand. A frustrated scowl was printed on her face meaning that she must have been forced into the room with them once again. Making playing with her all the more enjoyable. _

"_Oh, Haruhi's standing up for me." Tamaki whimpered, his face turning to one filled with joy to see the young princess._

"_Not really. I just know when you're upset, making you all the more annoying." She muttered carelessly. Tamaki began sulking in his corner of woe as the twins turned their attention onto her._

"_We'll stop for you…" One of them said leaning in closer._

"_If you can guess correctly," The other replied, doing the same._

"_Which one of us is Hikaru?" They announced in unison. Haruhi just stared at them unbelievingly and actually smiled a bit._

"_I don't see why you guys always do this." She sighed lifting up a finger to the left one. "This one is Hikaru, and that one if Kaoru."_

_The twins were frozen in shock that yet again she had another victory to foil their trickery. Though she never completely put their habbits to an end, it was still surprising that she was the only one who could distinguish them apart._

"_Now will you give these back to the idiot?" She asked reaching up for the papers in their hands. _

"_Noooo Haruuuhi!" Tamaki shouted reaching out for her, though it was too late. She took it from them before they could stop her and looked upon it herself and grew stiff. All three of them were photographs, and all of her, all obviously taken without her knowing._

_With a single swift movement of her hands she was already tearing them into shreds and took a long glare at Tamaki._

"_You're a stalker." She said, spinning around and leaving with the older prince clutching his head and wallowing in misery._

_The following year: The night Haruhi goes missing_

"_Oh Haruhi!" Two voices called in unison. Haruhi curtsied to Mori respectively, after their dance ended but looked up at the twins who were calling her. Both of the two were in replica outfits, with Kaoru's being blue and then Hikaru's being green. The two approached her and linked their arms on either side of her as they always did._

"_You know you're supposed to dance with all of the princes Haruhi." Hikaru grinned._

"_And that includes us." Kaoru said reaching for her other hand and already sweeping her onto the floor. "Sorry Hikaru, but this time I get to go first."_

"_You guys can be really annoying." Haruhi muttered but still followed his sways on the dance floor. As they passed by, adults whispered and women fanned themselves harder at the adorable sight._

"_Come on, you don't think that of us all the time." The ginger head smiled cheekily. Haruhi didn't meet his gaze and flushed red knowing he was right. "I think you just want to push us all out Haruhi."_

"_You're being ridiculous."_

"_But you know it's true, you don't want to get into a closer relationship with a single one of us."_

"_You guys are my friends we're all already close." Haruhi protested. "Not to mention I'm only seven."_

"_You know what I mean; you just don't want to admit it. Things aren't always going to be 'friends' between us Haruhi."_

"_Why are you bringing this up?"_

"_Because I know a few things you don't realize. You may be book smart Haruhi, but you've got a clouded vision." Haruhi's eyes narrowed at his comment, feeling it as a bit of an insult._

"_What do I need to realize?" Kaoru ceased their dancing and shot her one of his smiles. Not exactly mischievous; but still acting like a know-it-all._

"_I don't think it'd be right for me to tell you." Surprisingly, he reached out his hand and placed it atop Haruhi's head. "But you're bright, I'm sure you'll figure it out. And even not, you'll learn a little bit more tonight."_

Present Day

Hikaru and Kaoru both patted down their hair, back to normal. Their eyes both gazed at the short haired girl who was giving an explanation of why she only brought back four fish.

"It hasn't happened since her, huh Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in a murmur. Hikaru didn't even glance back to his twin, but kept his eyes on Haru. Kaoru glanced over to him and then back to Haru.

_Perhaps…Kyoya was right when he said that this year…should be out last in searching for Haruhi._

**I'm gonna end it there! Please review! Please review my other stories! Hopefully tomorrow night I can write for something else! Also yeah I guess photos exist in this time. Please review!**


	6. Haru's Secret

**Hey guys! I think writing and posting something would do me some good, try and cheer me up and give me a sense of accomplishment so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Summary: An Anastasia story. Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own _Anastasia_ by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from

* * *

"So Haru, you never really have gotten around to telling us your life story." Hikaru brought up, trotting up next to Mori's horse, which she was riding with once again. Haru looked over with a questionable look, one that was innocent and would belong on an adorably confused child.

"Does that really matter?" She sighed. "I mean nothings really happened to me yet."

"Other than meeting us! We're the highlight of your life aren't we Haru?" Tamaki exclaimed turning back to look at the two.

"That's not being a narcissist." Haru muttered under her breath.

"You can't blame us Haru." Kyoya added.

"Well there's nothing really to say. I just grew up with a bunch of girls who treated me as family."

"So you grew up with girls who treated you as sisters?" Hikaru raised a brow at the strange idea.

"I guess they thought themselves as sisters."

"But you didn't?" Kaoru asked, riding up alongside of his brother.

"Not really, I mean they always thought differently than I did. Not to mention they were always o annoying." She muttered the last part. She turned to look around at the scenery and squinted her eyes to look in between the trees. The clear blue sky stretched out to go past the horizon, though seemed to touch down into dark blue waters. Even the smell of sat reached past the border of trees over to them.

"Are we…near the beach?"

"Ahhhh yes, in fact we should be nearing the path that leads back east and the path that leads more south west towards the beach. Ah! Here it is!" Tamaki explained pointing ahead. The dirt rod they were traveling on split into two, the side they were taking, leading out to the sands of the beach.

"So have you always lived on the beach?" Haru asked looking over to Tamaki.

"Well, it's not like we live right on the beach, my kingdom is more on a hill overlooking it. But whenever I visited home, I would enjoy my time."

"You never really grew up in your kingdom?"

"None of us truly did." Kyoya explained, slowing down along with the others. "You see all of our parents insisted us on spending much time with Haruhi. So we mostly spent time traveling and visiting inside of the other kingdoms."

"Yeah and even by the time _we_ were ten, Tamaki insisted we started to search for the lost princess." Hikaru sneered.

"You guys went on your own that young?"

"Well we were accompanied by some guard, but our parents were all fine with it especially with Mori and Hunny coming along with us." Kaoru explained.

"Why is that?"

"Well you see Haru-chan!" Hunny piped up next to her. "I may not look it, but I'm an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat. And believe it or not, Takashi is excellent at anything involving a sword."

"Or basically just any fighting at all." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, that's pretty believable though." Haru muttered glancing up at the stoic who just his usual calm face. The sunlight caught in her eye, as they passed by the last shade of the trees and were under the open sun. She raised an arm to block it for a moment for her eyes to adjust and then she took in the beautiful view of the ocean.

The sand sparkled from the sunlight that reflected off of it. The blue waves rolled gently up and down from the sea bank.

"Hey, can I get down and stretch my legs?" She asked looking back at Mori. He nodded and stopped, causing the others to stop out of curiosity of what they were doing. Haru easily slipped down off of the horse. "Thanks Mori-sama."

He only smiled genuinely, and Haru turned and passed on walking. When she reached the sand she dropped down and scooped a handful to let the warm grains fall between her fingers.

"What is she doing?" Hikaru asked looking at the others in hopes for an answer.

"Let her be." Tamaki murmured watching her actions with an amused smile on his face. Haru slowly stripped off her ankle boots and socks down to her bare feet to set them down on the sand.

With the sudden warmth of the sun, she rolled up her pants to her knees to reveal her scrawny legs. She kept walking on and finally remembered the company she was traveling with and turned back to them.

"Are you coming?"

Hunny smiled and pulled off his own shoes and slipped down to the ground.

"Come on, let's have a little fun!" He cheered running over to Haru and leapt into her arms. The girl was about to lose balance and spun on her heel, trying to regain herself from the stagger. Hunny giggled the whole while and looked over at the others and gave his usual playful laugh.

"Hunny has a point." Kaoru said glancing to his twin.

"We have been riding for the past two days." Hikaru added in agreement. The two slipped out of their own shoes and went down to the beach with the others. Kyoya adjusted his glasses at the right angle to where his eyes could not be seen through the glass from the glint the sun gave off of it, and Mori only watched with a watchful eye over his cousin.

Tamaki bit down on his lip, seeing the three play around with Haru was just as familiar as the old days. Even though Haru wasn't as resistant as Haruhi was, she still in a way was annoyed but was having fun with the boys. A smile spread over his face as he turned to Kyoya.

"Well, if you can't fight them, join them!" He laughed taking off his own shoes and dropping down to the sand.

"Yes, well I'm a little past doing those ridiculous activities." Kyoya huffed, still hopping down off his horse in order to stretch his legs.

"Hey Haru! I bet you'd look cute if we only had swim wear." Hikaru grinned.

"If you dressed more like a girl I bet no guy could resist you, not even Kyoya." Kaoru added.

"I heard that." The two heard Kyoya shout at them and both felt a sudden chill run up their spines.

"But beside the point we should see about dressing you up as a girl for the ball."

"Ball?" Haru repeated looking up from the shell she picked up.

"Yeah we hold a party to celebrate Princess Haruhi's birthday!" Tamaki exclaimed and then placed a hand to his chin. "Didn't we explain all of this?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean _I_ have to go."

"Why not?!" The four of them cried looking up at her with hysterically sad eyes.

"Because I'm not really one for parties and I have no obligation to go."

"Actually Haru, you might actually find yourself wanting to go." Kyoya shouted calmly standing a few feet away from them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because wouldn't it be a rare delicacy for a commoner as yourself to be able to try some rich dishes." Something struck inside of Haruhi as she looked down at the water that was up to her calves, pondering over the decision.

"Will there be fancy tuna?" She muttered looking over at them. Tamaki lunged onto her with one arm wrapped over her shoulders.

"Very well Haru, if you agree to come than I shall have fancy tuna be served as a dish!" He declared raising his hand up to the sky with his declaration.

"Yeah you don't have to make a big deal out of it." Haru muttered bending down again and picking up another shell.

"Wait Haru look out!" Tamaki shouted just as a wave crashed down onto her back, pushing the girl under water and dragging her further out to sea. With her body not quick enough to respond, Haru was staggered, not knowing what happened or what to do. The blonde prince swam after her, grabbing her thin arm and pulling her up again.

Haru coughed out water, her lungs desperate to receive oxygen.

"You okay?" He asked brushing aside a strand of her wet hair. Haru looked up with her large brown eyes, freezing Tamaki. His own violet eyes ran over her face, as if searching for something.

"My, my, my," Hikaru chuckled leaning in on one side of Tamaki. "Could it be that you are starting to fall in love with Haru?"

"When you already claim to be in love with Haruhi ad are already engaged to her?" Kaoru added peering over on his other side.

"What?! No I mean…WE SHOULD BE GOING OR WE'LL BE LATE!" He shouted wadding past them to the shore. "We should get back now, so Haru can get a change of clothes before she gets sick."

Kyoya placed a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking lightly with an amused smile spread over his lips.

"What's so funny?" The twins asked in unison, looking at Kyoya oddly. He looked at them with the smile; he had when he knew something no one else did.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

"Whoa!" Haru looked up in awe at the large white gates that bordered the clean kingdom of the Suoh's. As they rode in, talking started amongst the townsfolk they passed.

"Look Prince Tamaki has returned!"

"He's so dreamy!" One girl sighed.

"I wish he would rescue me from my life!" Another cried. Tamaki only waved with a wide smile on his face.

_So that's how his ego got so big._ Haru thought logically and received a chill up her spine.

"Who is that with them?"

"Are they a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a girl, but that face looks familiar." One of them pondered. Haru swallowed a lump in her throat and looked ahead trying to keep a calm face.

"Wait, I remember that face!" Someone shouted from the crowd, they all paused a moment and looked out in order to find he owner of the voice. A girl with long red hair walked out from the crowd with a piece of paper.

"You're Highnesses, that girl; you realize she is the leader of the Zuka group."

"What?" Tamaki asked turning back to Haru.

"Yes, they always try to draw in new recruits to join in on their mission, and here it is." She said showing him the paper with Haru's face on it with below it saying 'Join the New Leader to a new age'. Haru shut her eyes knowing everything was over. That flyer was nothing more than Lost Haru sign Zuka put up so they could get her back again.

She heard a chuckle and peaked open her eyes to see Tamaki pull on a care free smile.

"You're right that des look like Haru, but Zuka is an all-female group and Haru is a boy."

_He's lying for me?_ She asked herself as they proceeded forward to the castle. It wasn't the last they heard of the flyer, considering the guard tried many times to take Haru to the dungeon though were lied into thinking Haru was a man. Once they all got into an empty room as soon as the door closed there was silence.

"So you were raised by the Zuka group." Tamaki said coldly looking over at her. "That's why you didn't want to tell us."

"Because I knew you were only going to throw me in prison. I'm not an idiot; I know Zuka has done some serious crimes."

"Some worse than others, but I hold a personal grudge against the group of Zuka gypsies." He said harshly.

"So does that mean you hold me responsible? For whatever they did to you?"

"Not exactly to me," He whispered quietly. Haru's face grew puzzled and she turned to the others.

"I take it you all have the same feelings to?" Hikaru didn't meet her gaze, his own arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes glared into the floor. Kaoru looked over to her, not exactly sure what to believe and kept quiet. Mori looked deep in thought and Hunny looked like he would burst out into tears.

"I don't see a trouble." Kyoya spoke up moving away from the wall he was leaning on. Haru was shocked completely by him being the one to trust her as he adjusted his glasses. "Though it's not us to decide. You might have made a large deal how you don't agree with the Zuka, but now you'll have to come with us to the Fujioka kingdom."

"Why? Our agreement was that you would only drag me along to civilization I can take care of myself now."

"Not exactly, everyone here thinks your male Haru. How long do you think you can keep that secret? Once your secrets out they'd kill you. But it's our duty for any Zuka criminal to be taken to the Fujioka kingdom for trial."

"Why there?" There was an awkward silence in the room as Kyoya coughed to clear his throat.

"Zuka is supposedly responsible for the fire at the old Fujioka palace, and is the reason that Princess Haruhi is missing."

**Okay I see that as enough. Next chapter I'll try to make fun and give some time for like relationship development and that's the same with the chapter after that. I think I want to work on this story a lot now because I know exactly how I want it to end. But right now I'm just going through a crisis, having a lot of emotional trouble. If you guys could please review and give me some support I need it. I hope to finish this story by April and find some other stories to finish. So please review!**


	7. The Suoh Ball

***stares awkwardly at the floor* so I haven't updated in a while. Okay I know you guys are all kinda mad at me, I mean I have so many stories hanging….but in my defense…I have little to no time to write and even if I try to take the time people make a big deal that I'm using their computer to do it. So since you guys probably aren't reading this anymore let's get to the usual stuff.**

**Summary: Seven kingdoms that lived in piece, Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own ****_Anastasia_**** by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.**

* * *

"What?" Haru muttered slowly, staring blankly at all of them. "How do you think that?"

Well main of their beliefs point to logical reasoning as to why they would want to kidnap her. Haruhi was the only princess born and raising a woman monarch to believe in their views would be exactly what they want." Kyoya explained.

"But that means I helped in that! I mean I was probably still a kid at the time. Besides I ran away from them for crying out loud, I didn't like their message."

"Oh I know, Tamaki's just holding a personal grudge."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki hissed in the harshest tone Haru heard him use, almost sounding like it wasn't him at all. The two shared an intense stare off until Kyoya let out an amused chuckle.

"I've obviously said too much that Tamaki doesn't want everyone to know. None the less it looks like Haru you'll have to continue with us on our journey to the Fujioka kingdom."

"You guys are ridiculous; I'm no different than I was three hours ago. You guys could look me I the eye a little while ago and said you would help me, and now you can't. Tell me who the liar is." The others just stared around awkwardly not knowing what to say to her comment.

"I agree with Kyo-chan!" Hunny piped up. "And so does Takashi, Haru doesn't look like the type of person to want to hurt someone."

"Believe what you want." Tamaki huffed, striding towards the door. "We should be getting read ad I don't think Haru should be sitting out of this."

"And why not?" Haru muttered bitterly. She turned around to glare back at him. Tamaki only kept cold look and opened the door.

"You might try to get away."

"Well everyone down there thinks I'm a criminal or a boy."

"Then why not chose to go as the latter?" Hikaru grumbled.

"After all you look the part and they believed it." Kaoru added with a small smile at the twinge of his mouth.

"Then there's your logical plan." Tamaki said coldly ad left the room with Haru glaring after him.

"Jerk." She growled taking a seat at the table. Her arms crossed over her chest as she only concentrated on the marble tiles.

"Don't mind him too much; he can get a little stubborn when it comes to this topic." Kyoya reassured adjusting his glasses.

"Well he's only being prejudice. I'm not an idiot, I knew that the Zuka group was always held against and even just for spending the past ten years with them I would be discriminated for that, hence why I didn't say anything."

"Smart move." The twins said in unison.

"I'm inclined to agree, but that changes nothing for taking you to the Fujioka kingdom, or you sitting out of the party tonight."

"Look there are plenty of reasons why I shouldn't go."

"Name three." Kyoya challenged.

"Everyone will have their doubts about me and will get to curious to find out the truth."

"Not when they'll believe whatever we tell them, if we insist that it's the truth then they'll believe it."

"Alright," She pondered. "This must be formal and I'm kinda more of a commoner then guest."

"Well that's hardly a problem at all; in fact Hikaru and Kaoru will take care of that."

"Roger!" The two saluted and dashed out of the room.

Haru pursued her lips. "Fine, even if I did have something to wear it would involve ball room dancing which isn't exactly something I studied."

"I'll teach you Haru-chan!" Hunny shouted, leaping into her arms. "I can teach you how to lead simple ball room dancing. Come on, come on!" He giggled. He pulled her along, being stronger than he looked, out into the middle of the room.

"Okay Haru-chan," He grunted jumping up to wrap his around her waist. The others who were watching just couldn't help but blush at the awkwardness of the scene and only looked away. Haru only didn't care because he was so young, or at least looked it. "Now you want to place your hand on my waist, since you'll be leading."

With an awkward expression, Haru did so, and couldn't help but see the irony in this situation. "Kay Haru-chan, now we hold hands." His hand eagerly grabbed onto hers and he held it out to their side. "Alright now it's just forward, right, and backwards. Just like one, two, three, right? One, two, three. One, two, three."

Haru looked down nervously at her clumsy movements when something triggered in her mind of this before.

_FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHBAAAAAAAAAACK_

_"Alright now, just the simple steps now one, two, three again only this time you won't be leading but learning to follow dear. Just still remember, straight back, eyes forward and a smile._

_The End_

Haru's eyes widened, seeing a few black spots at the edge of her vision but she didn't show her faltering. She took the advice from that recollection and stood straighter and had a better understanding of the movements.

"Wow Haru-chan! You're really good!" Hunny complimented as Haru led him across the dance floor fluidly. Hunny looked up into her eyes with a wide smile when something clicked I his brain. His smile growing wider he jumped out of their dancing embrace ad instead clung around her neck. "Haru-chan! You're so cute now!"

"She caught onto that pretty quick." Hikaru stated in shock looking over to Kyoya who was chuckling to himself.

"Didn't we all?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Kyoya's voice shouted amongst the audience. The lights of the large ball room in the Suoh palace dimmed and everyone in the room glanced around with excited faces with their hosts' plans.

"Thank you," One voice chided.

"For your attendance to share our hope to one day find the lost princess." An identical voice finished.

"And now for the ball to begin." The lights laminated the entire room with the seven on the double staircase overlooking the crowd. Each holding a different colored rose, of course Tamaki at the top balcony with a red one.

The guests all bowed and curtsied to the royals with a small round of polite applause. Haru stood nervous at the end of one of the staircases, adjusting the tie of the suit she wore. She couldn't tell what she was more nervous about, all the girls giggling and looking at her or the guards who eyed her suspicious of her wanted signs.

"Come Haru," Kaoru grinned pushing her onto the dance floor.

"All the girls want to hear about your rescue and the time we spent training you to be a proper gentleman." Hikaru finished glancing looks to the guards who diverted their gaze. With the princes around her, as they said no one questioned her true identity.

Tamaki still kept a distance from her, not that she minded. Though a part inside her felt bothered by it.

_Why is it that bothering? I hardly know him. He accuses me of something I haven't done._

"Isn't that right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked bringing her attention to a conversation. She chatted quietly and politely along with them, for the sake to protect her identity and be a polite gentleman they claimed she was. Unsure of the one casting glances back over to her when she wasn't looking.

Tamaki stood behind a pillar, to not cause any attention to his stalking form.

"Admit it, you just want to go over and talk to her." Kyoya said, of course being the one to realize he was stalking and sulking.

"I don't want to do anything of the sort." Tamaki huffed stubbornly.

"Oh Tama-chan, there's no need to hide it we know it's true!" Hunny giggled, perched atop Mori's shoulders.

"And I beg to differ, excuse me I have guests to entertain." He excused walking away from his hiding spot and interacted with a smaller group of girls.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mori asked blankly. Kyoya adjusted his glasses to hide the thought behind his eyes.

"Later tonight would seem best, let him enjoy the evening. He deserves to act hopeful in the presence of his people."

"So until then?" Hunny asked tilting his head, having any girls admiring from a distance to coo at his cuteness.

"Just act normally around the two. It won't be much longer until we can't hide the truth anymore."

The two eldest nodded and just strolled along the border of the room. When the music began to play, girls giggled and immediately found dance partners. The ballroom floor cleared and was now filled with dozens of couples dancing. Haru and the twins stood along the side of the room watching, all with bored expressions.

"How come you two aren't that excited for this?" Haru asked curiously. The two shrugged in exact replica.

"Maybe we just got bored of this." Kaoru suggested with a sigh. "I mean it's been the same party for pretty much the past ten years."

"That and you're the only new toy for us here to play with Haru." Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"I'll say it again, that even though you're royalty, it doesn't make me your toy." Haru huffed.

"Whatever you say." The twins said in unison with a subtle shrugs though with the smirks on their faces Haru knew there was no meaning to their words.

"Excuse me." Two girls approached. Blushes tinted their cheeks as the two kept glancing elsewhere.

"But would it be a bother for you two to share a dance with us?" They said staring up at the twins.

"It would be only be the greatest honor." Kaoru murmured, gripping her chin gently.

"Kaoru, you always promised that dancing with me was your greatest honor." Hikaru whined. The girls both turned darker shades and giggled amongst each other. The next song began as the two each went off with the girls. Haru only smiled calmly and leaned up against the pillar and watched all the dancers. A vague sense of familiarity watching them all.

_Flashback (an actual one that Haru haves at the moment)_

_She was standing at the side of a ballroom, one that she recognized from some place. Her hair was long as it had been months ago, and was pulled back by a ribbon. Instead of wearing the boyish type of clothing she had worn, she wore a royal blue dress with lace trimming._

_She was told to wait, not that she minded being left alone at things like these. To entertain herself, she watched the dancing adults, happy to only watch though deep inside dreamed to be in that position._

_"Oh Haruhi!" Someone called 'Haruhi? Haruhi.' She repeated in her mind. When she glanced up familiar faces. Some only blurs, and others she wanted to cling to._

_"Haruhi, your first guest of honor arrived." A woman said motioning to the younger boy beside her. His blonde hair like gold and his eyes a glimmering purple._

_The end_

Haru pressed a palm to her forehead as she began losing her balance. She fell at the feet of others who gasped and fussed over her in worry. Inside her head, her brain raged against her skull.

"Haru-chan?!" A little Hunny alerted running over with teary eyes. The others excusing themselves from their partners.

"He passed out." Mori told everyone around with just a simple glance.

"Why would Haru pass out?" One of the guests asked curiously.

"He must be exhausted from his travels." Kyoya fibbed, in hopes to keep everyone calm.

"Here, I'll take him upstairs to rest." Tamaki volunteered, stepping forward. Mori, who already picked her up handed her into his arms. Of course she wasn't that heavy in his arms. The crowd parted for him as he made way up the staircase to return her to a bedroom. He didn't realize he was taking her to his own bedroom. Gently he set her on the bed and closed the curtains. He glanced at her sleeping form as he traced out of the room.

There was nothing to be done while she was asleep; he was still made at who she was. A bitterness for her though he still wanted to hold her close and protect her. Walking into the sitting room, the other five stood around to wait for him. All wearing stoic and serious faces.

"What are you all doing up here?" He asked. "We have guests to entertain."

"We decided now would be the good time to tell you something." Hunny said diverting his gaze.

"We've all decided on something." Hikaru murmured rubbing the back of his neck.

"And its…about Haruhi." Kaoru added.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked with a sudden spark of interest.

"Look we know of all of us you have the greatest of interest in finding Haruhi." Kyoya sighed. "But we decided that we would go to the Fujioka kingdom and pay our respects, and then this year would be the last we tried to search for her."

Tamaki was only frozen in shock.

**Oh no! What in the world will happen in the next chapter? Hopefully I can update soon so you won't have to wait forever to find out. Only a few chapters left T.T and all they need is some revision. Please review! Thanks!**


	8. The End of Their Quest

Summary: Seven kingdoms that lived in piece, Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own _**Anastasia**_ by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.

"Look Tamaki…" Kaoru sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "We've been doing this for so long…"

"And?" Tamaki urged, eyeing them all with equal shock. "We all have been looking for her for so long, we can't give up now."

"Tamaki, what we're doing isn't right! Can't you see it could be time to give up?" Hikaru growled impatiently

"What happened with your loyalty?" The blonde shouted at them all. His fist clenched at his side. "All of us…we were all friends…and when…your best one gets kidnapped, all of you want to throw it all in?!"

"Can't you see it's kind of pointless?!" Hikaru shot back at him. "For the past four years we've gone out to search for any sign of. During our times spent home, we had a search amongst all the maidens to find one who looked like her or knew about her and the Zukas. Why can't you face reality?!"

"Because that's not the reality of the situation!" Silence filled the room, tension of both parties' anger and frustration growing.

"Tama-chan…" Hunny whimpered. "There's been…no proof of Haruhi. All we know now is that this year is the last year we should search. Imagine how much we're hurting her parents." Tamaki opened his mouth to argue when Kyoya held up his hand.

"He's right you know. Imagine how much guilt they must have when they see we haven't given up searching for their lost and only child."

"But I don't believe it's pointless." He responded calmly. "She's out there…I can feel it and have always felt it. You all are the cowards giving up on her."

"When will you face reality!?" Hikaru shouted at him. "It's over…no matter how hard we look she isn't anywhere…can't you just give up and over on like the rest of us?" Tamaki's face scrunched up as he spun around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The tears he never often showed anyone fell from his eyes.

_None of them get it…none of them understand the reason why I can never give up._

_Flashback_

_Six year old Tamaki looked down on the back lawn of the Fujioka palace, with a pounding heart inside him. Today was the day that he would meet the young princess that his parents always told him to be nice, polite, and charming to. Their teachings for him were to charm her like a story book prince. To have her fall in love with him, by acting like she was her dream fairytale prince._

_He wasn't stupid when it came to knowing that many young girls from his home kingdom often called him the 'Fairytale Prince'. He looked almost identical to the one from the picture book. Fiddling with the button on his jacket in hopes to cool him down, he headed towards the door. _

'_Be our charming little boy Tamaki.' His mother's words reminded him before she left to return to their kingdom. It only made him even more nervous to not have his mother with him, whom he shared a close bond with. He soon came down to the sunroom that lead out to the gardens. He swallowed his nervous feelings and tried to pull on his charming persona to meet the little princess._

'_Princess Haruhi!" A maid called, leading the way to introduce them. 'Oh I don't know where she went Your Highness; she was only reading under the tree a moment ago.'_

_It was shocking that the girl he was told to be two years younger than him could read. Though he wasn't too fascinated by the factor as he only followed along._

'_Princess!' She shouted again. Her eyes scanning the area, when she spotted something. 'Oh there she is!'_

_Tamaki peeked around her and could see the small shape of someone staring into the beginning of the maze. When the wind blew by, it blew around her long locks of brown hair._

'_Princess,' The maid sighed in relief as she neared the little girl. 'I told you to stay under the tree while waiting for your guests.'_

_The girl finally turned her head to face them, staring up innocently at the two with large brown eyes._

'_I saw a rabbit.' She stated innocently pointing in the direction of the maze. 'And thought it would lead the way to wonderland.'_

_Tamaki tried hard not to laugh, though cracked a smile at the thought of her believing in a fantasy land such as wonderland._

'_As imaginative as you are, My lady, this little boy is Prince Tamaki.' She introduced beckoning to him. The girl changed her direction to him._

'_And I am Haruhi.' She held out her hand. _

'_Princess! That isn't the way for a young lady to introduce herself!' She whispered down in reminder to the little girl._

'_But you said that I'll have to become friends with the princes, so why act formal?' Tamaki tried to cover a chuckle by her informality that he didn't expect._

'_It's alright,' He smiled brightly. He felt a little more comfortable around her. Taking her hand into his, he swept into a kneel to kiss it. 'I am Prince Tamaki.'_

_There was a silence as he waited for her to react._

'_Yes, she just introduced you. Now what are you doing?' He looked up at her with his amethyst eyes and blinked confusingly. _

'_Acting like a prince.'_

'_Well I don't think you have to kneel and kiss my hand.'_

'_But that's the princely thing to do.' She tilted her head with a bored or rather annoyed expression on her face._

'_You don't really need to act like a prince…I mean we're kids.' Now he was lost. All the little girls loved when he acted like a charming prince towards them, and the one princess didn't. It made no sense to him what so ever._

'_Well then,' He smiled charmingly slightly titling his head. 'Why don't we explore around in the maze for the rabbit.'_

'_I suppose,' She responded. He smiled genuinely and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it confused and ignored it as she walked in to leave him in shock. He quickly followed after her walking slow so she could keep up with him._

'_So Princess, tell me about this book you've read." He said with an interested expression._

'_It was only about a girl who fell down a hole and ended up in a fantasy realm. It wasn't really that interesting in my mind, but it had some memorable moments such as the rabbit.' She replied scanning around under the hedges._

'_Hmmm, it's fascinating for someone young as you to have read it.'_

'_Well I enjoy reading and my tutor says that I've excelled in it.'_

'_I'm sure you have many multitudes of talents.' A gust of wind blew by, untying the ribbon in her hair as it blew away in front of them._

_Haruhi took notice and chased after it, being fast for a small little girl. _

'_Wait!' Tamaki pleaded chasing along with her, catching up when she paused at a spit in the maze. 'It'll be alright; I'll be your knight in shining armor and find it.' He gripped her hand in his and led the way to the right._

_Running through the maze keeping his eyes peeled for the purple ribbon she was wearing. 'We can't have you be without your ribbon, it makes you look like a cute little girl.'_

'_Well it's not like I need it.' She muttered alongside him. 'It'll be fine.'_

'_Nonsense, I'll find it for you!'_

'_How courageous.' She sighed under her breath he only pulled a charming smile._

'_Well I am a prince.' He laughed and grew very attentive. 'Ahh I think there it is!' He ran over and knelt down to pick it up._

'_It's a lovely color for you. Is it your favorite Princess?'_

'_Please stop.' She commanded. He turned around to look at her in utter shock._

'_Stop what?'_

'_Calling me a Princess.'_

'_Well you can't help it, it's what you are.' He shot back, standing up then realizing what he said. 'Forgive my tongue Princess, but you are a Princess more by title, but one with grace and beauty.' _

'_Yeah but that doesn't mean it replaces me.' She said softly turning to him. 'No matter what I'm Haruhi and I will always be Haruhi. Just like you're Tamaki and will always be obnoxious Tamaki.'_

_He froze in shock from her words. _

'_How could you call me obnoxious?! How do you even know that word?!'_

'_I'm a vast reader, and don't believe I don't think that you're trying to impress me.' She smirked pointing a finger up at him. 'What you just said about grace and beauty is the way all the fairy book princes' act, and I don't really like it.' She took the ribbon from his hand and tied it back into her hair. 'Thank you very much for the trouble but it really isn't my favorite, I like purple but in a light shade.'_

'_I don't get it; I thought it was every little girl's dream to have a fairy tale prince.' He leaned over to meet her eye level._

'_Maybe, but I don't think that particularly matters.'_

'_What makes you think that?' She smiled._

'_Mom always told me it's the inside that counts. And I believe that to!' She let out a light hearted giggle. His eyes widened in realization. 'So that means we have to be true to ourselves, I mean our parents say that we're going to be together for a long time.'_

_He relaxed completely gave a relaxed smile. Pulling her close to his chest he squeezed her to where her large eyes popped out of her head._

'_Did anyone ever tell you how cute a little girl you were!?' He squealed as if he were the girl._

'_Did anyone ever tell you….that when you don't give people air they SUFFOCATE?' She shouted trying her best to pull away. When a pair of hands cupped under her arms and pulled her free from the insane blonde's hold, she looked up thankfully to her savior. A taller dark haired stoic._

'_Don't suffocate her idiot.' A shorter dark haired boy sighed with dark azure eyes. He glanced up at her and pulled a small smile. 'You have to excuse him Princess; at times Tamaki can have no self-control.'_

'_I see,' She nodded. 'But just who are you then?' As they were being formally introduced Tamaki watched with a relax composure. He knew then and there he liked her, just like the fairy tales began, with love at first sight._

_End of Flashback_

Tamaki laid back in bed recalling that long off memory. His feelings for Haruhi only grew from that point; he was love sick with the little princess. He couldn't help but agree with what the others said. If it was time to move on…he only felt guilty at the thought. But if the others were going to, more than likely his parents would insist he do the same, and take the time to study more to inherit the throne.

He didn't want to think about it though. Thunder cracked outside, as he craned a look out the window at the pouring rain. Realization dawned on him about another person. _Haru! She's scared of storms!_

Running through the hall he returned back to the guest chamber he put her in. Entering without even a knock, it was completely dark. Similar to the time he met her at the old palace. Lightning lit it up for a bare moment to reveal the empty bed. He walked in slowly, not sure of the right way to comfort the girl a few hours ago he was upset with.

"Haru?" He called looking around for any reasonable hiding places. Unlike the Fujioka palace they didn't have large wardrobes.

"Go away…." Her quaky voice responded. "I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous, I won't leave you now." He reassured checking under the bed.

"Maybe I don't want your help…after all you…" With another crash of thunder there was a loud whimper. "Accused me."

"Alright, so you're still mad." He sighed. Looking over at the one other place she could be hidden. "I was wrong. I was just mad. I get that way when it comes to Haruhi's safety. But I was still wrong."

He gripped onto the handle of the closet and pulled it open to reveal the girl huddled in a little ball. She looked up at him with hopefully eyes that still held a feeling of hurt and anger. His lip twitched to a comforting smile as he fell down to his knees and hugged her.

"I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't have accused you, we're friends, and I should have trusted you. Never do I want to lose a friend again, not if I can help it."

Haru's hands hesitantly wrapped around his back to cling to him for safety as another crash of thunder occurred.

He still wouldn't give up on the thought of Haruhi being alive. He would always believe in her, knowing one day he would hold her again as he was Haru.

**Alright, I know the ending kinda sucks, I mean it's like I'm just making Tamaki blind. But anyways I hope you enjoyed! To be honest this chapter made me want to come close to crying….because they are just so cute! AND I'm almost done with this story…oh what will I do other than work on my other stories and start new ones. So new thing here! From now on at the end of every in-progress story I want to ask my readers a question. Just to connect because I have no one I can get all fan girl about Tamaru with. Please answer and after a few responses, in the faster updated chapter, I will be eager to tell you my own answer.**

**Q 1: What do you think is the saddest moment in **_**Ouran High School Host Club?**_

**Review!**


	9. The Lilac Ribbon

**Hi guys! I'm so excited! Another chapter closer to being done with this story saddens me. But I'm excited for PO-KE-CON! POKECON! My cosplays are nearly all together and I only have to work twice this week so I'll type to prevent boredom. Now onto other matters.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and answers! We all have a lot in common. Alright so for me.**

**A: Anime is probably with Kyoya or Hikaru's backstory. These are very good episodes with giving them stronger personalities.**

**Manga: (This is literally making me cry thinking about it) Tamaki's back story. I originally got volume 14 for some love triangle fluff but when Tamaki's story unfolds on the last chapter. By god, I wanted to cry at how tortured this character could be when he acts like well…Tamaki. And that was really good writing on Hatori's writing to have that actually surface when it came to him being blackmailed, with Haruhi (another cute thing ^V^)**

**Enough of that now onto the story!**

**Summary: Seven kingdoms that lived in piece, Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own _Anastasia_ by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.**

* * *

Haru lifted her hand to shield the bright sunlight from her eyes. On her own horse, she was a lot more unsteady then riding with Mori. Though had a somewhat psychological handle on it as she had with dancing.

"You'll like it there Haru-chan!" Hunny raved on, riding alongside her, with his older cousin along him. "There are lots of flowers there so there's a real sweet smell in the air there."

"Have you all been there many times?"

"Yeah, it's a sort of tradition to scour the country for any sign of Haruhi, then we celebrate the party at the Suoh kingdom, and then we came here to pay our respects and comfort poor King Ryouji and Queen Kyoto." Hunny nodded.

"But he doesn't go by that name anymore." Hikaru muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Haru," Kaoru sighed looking to his brother who had an enthusiastic smirk.

"As you may know, this world is full of…assumed cross dressers? Shall we put it? With Zuka and all." Hikaru explained.

"You see Haru, after the disappearance of the Princess, Ryouji came out a few years later dressing in more feminine styles." Kyoya finished with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah so? I mean I doubt I'll actually meet him…right?"

"Well who knows, they might want to question you or they might want to be left alone."

"Either way I don't think it's a big deal he would want to wear what he likes."

"Exactly right Haru!" Tamaki said turning back to look at her from where he sat in the lead.

"How long of a ride there will it be?"

"By morning tomorrow we should be there." Kyoya answered her.

"Is that including rest?" Hikaru groaned.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare travel nonstop with a companion like Hunny." He replied with a coy smile. Hunny giggled even though it was more of an insult.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and raised a hand to adjust her collar. Her most prized position was tied around her neck and scratching into her skin by the up and down movements. Her fingers gently trailed against the silk of the faded lilac ribbon that was tangled in her hair when she first woke up not remembering a thing. She adjusted her collar to hide its place around her neck, glad that none of them had seen it.

The only thing that made it incredibly special was the embroidering T+H with a heart shaped around it. _It's too_ _subtle and general to actually mean anything…but that someone gave it to me a long time ago_. She thought, her hand reached up to it again. _And that's enough._

"Hey Haru, you okay?" Hikaru asked leaning over to try and get a good look at her face.

"Yeah why?"

"You're way spacey today." Kaoru answered for his twin, looking at her with concern. She placed a hand up to her head and looked up to the nice sky. It was true that she felt distracted, but didn't think it was that noticeable.

"Guess I've just got a lot on my mind." Kyoya stopped from up ahead and turned to her with a knowing glance. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance hating that look, knowing that it meant he knew something she didn't.

"I'm sure it'll pass over in a bit, however we must keep moving." He stated, rearing his horse to continue leading the way.

"Kyoya! Haru may be becoming ill, and you hardly bat an eye?!" Tamaki ranted in horror.

"Don't make a big deal of things." His friend sighed in annoyance, rubbing his eyes under the rims of his glasses.

"He's right Tamaki-sama." Haru replied, riding up past him.

"But Haru! I worry for your health! You didn't after all get much sleep last night." Everyone paused a moment in awkward silence. "I mean….not like we did…anything special."

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru muttered from behind him.

"WHAT!?"

"Well how did you know Haru didn't sleep well last night?" Kaoru asked. The two ginger heads wearing the same bored expressions, side by side.

"Because I was with her…in her…room."

"Really?" The two replied, smirks spreading across their faces.

"Hey! It's not like I was watching her sleep or anything."

"Of course, I doubt you two weren't sleeping at all." Kyoya added with an unseen amused smile on his face.

"You're not helping Kyoya!" Tamaki hissed.

"Well what were you doing?" The twins asked again in unison.

"There was thunder so I stayed and comforted her until she fell asleep."

"So you watched her sleep." Hikaru suggested.

"Creeper." His brother added.

Tamaki slumped over his horse in exhaustion, not knowing how to redeem himself.

"Leave him alone, he did nothing other than sit up with me until the storm passed." Haru defended.

"Haru cares to save my dignity!" Tamaki cried with joy reaching out his arms.

"Not really, I just care to get them to stop their stupid accusations." She replied, coldly to ride past.

"Haru!" He wailed riding after her. The twins watched with narrowed eyes, one feeling envier than the other.

"You know that it's going to happen tomorrow right?" Kaoru asked in a low whisper, Mori and Hunny stopping behind them a moment.

"Yeah." Hikaru muttered, his eyes not moving apart from Haru's form, as she gave turning to yawn opposite of looking at Tamaki.

"But it's for the better Hika-chan, Kao-chan." Hunny chirped up. "It'll be better for her…for her parents….and maybe in time us."

"That's not what I'm worried about guys." Hikaru sighed agitatedly, and clicked his reigns forward.

The three exchanged glances before following in suit to keep the group together. Within a few short hours they were in the vast shade of the trees, often keeping spirits to share stories of their time in the Fujioka Kingdom with Haru.

"Great." Kyoya sighed, halting a moment.

"What?" Everyone else said at the same time, excluding Mori.

"We're only half way through this forest, and it's popular for bandits." He sighed quietly.

"Though never fear Haru!" Tamaki shouted. "As princes we shall protect you!" His voice echoed amongst the trees as was also heard by the loud 'smack' of Kyoya's hand to his face.

"Idiot." He sighed.

"Yeah Tono, I think Kyoya said it quietly as to not give any knowledge that any riders were in the forest." Hikaru explained.

"But now, with you just having to shout, gave away that we were princes." Kaoru added.

Tamaki's eyes dulled, as he slumped over.

"You guys should chill out." Haru sighed, squinting her eyes out at the distance. "It looks like we have a little bit of sun left, so we could possibly get over three-fourths the way through."

"Yes that is the idea Haru, but even then we'll have to sleep here tonight." Kyoya agreed. "Though Tamaki is right, you can rest at ease that being princes we have taken royal fencing."

"Yeah…but not to be rude your highnesses…" She said looking around at each of them. "Wouldn't that require swords?"

Ringing a bell, all of them casted glances upon either side of them.

"Are you saying we never got out swords back?!" Hikaru noticed glaring over at Tamaki.

"Don't blame me."

"You're the only one to blame so of course we're going to blame you." Kaoru added with an annoyed hiss.

"Calm down, there's no reason to harass the idiot, no matter how fun that may be. We still have Mori and Hunny." Kyoya reasoned pointing at the two who of the seven were the calmest of them all.

"Then by all means…" Tamaki said turning to lead on, a bit of anxiety in his voice. "Let's keep moving."

They all became silent to carefully listen to their surroundings. Often pausing a moment an unknown sound occurred from within the trees.

"Any darker and we'll become blind." Kaoru muttered, reining his horse to not hit a tree.

"Well we can't start a fire unless we want to be robbed." Hikaru added.

"I thought you guys traveled this way all the time." Haru sighed annoyingly.

"We have but we never came defenseless." Kyoya muttered.

"You guys are just being paranoid. We should make camp, and we're not going to get-humph!" Haru grunted being kicked in her chest and hitting on the ground roughly, a stiff pain spreading through her head when she hit something.

"Haru!" Tamaki shouted, leaping off his horse to knee beside her, barely seeing her face in the darkness. Haru's horse reared back with an unknown rider before galloping away, while as another figure leapt onto Tamaki's vacant horse and galloped after.

"Great, just when you said so." Kyoya sighed, unstrapping the sword that he actually remembered to bring. "Here, you stay with Haruhi and we'll try and get your horses back." The five sped off without another word, until the galloping of their horses feet died off.

Tamaki picked up the sword and held it closely to him before turning back to Haru.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching her shoulder when she flinched.

"Yeah, I think so, I just hit my head." She muttered trying to get up, though kept a hand to the back of her pounding skull.

"Alright, let's get off the road." He said leading the way. Dimly making out a clear area. Haru stopped a moment to pick up some sticks and pulled out matches to start a small fire. The flames casted a small glow around them, as she sat down on a nearby log.

"Won't this give away where we are?" Tamaki asked, sitting beside her.

"I think we'll be okay." She nodded, placing her hand to the back of her head, flinching when she touched it and pulled it around to look at it with a little blood. Tamaki's eyes widened at the sight.

"You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine." She muttered, digging in her satchel to pull out some cloth. Dabbing it at the end of her canteen and placing it around to the back of her head. Flinching when she applied it to the tender spot.

"Here let me." He offered taking it from her and made out the bit of blood underneath her shortly cut hair. It wasn't a deep cut, but something most likely caused by and edge cutting in deep to how hard she did hit her head. Though something that would definitely bruise and be sore for several days.

They sat in silence other than the crackle of the flames.

"Tamaki-sama, you didn't have to jump off your horse after me you know…" She said, looking down onto the ground.

"I know, but I wouldn't just leave you lying on the ground. I wasn't really thinking." He admitted with a shrug.

"Thanks…" She said with sincerity. He stopped a moment to look at her, with caring eyes. His hand instinctively went down to her neck, causing her to turn to face him questioningly. Their noses practically touching to create an embarrassing atmosphere. The stayed paused in that position for a moment looking through the others eyes until Haru leapt up.

"I'm getting hot sitting this close to the fire." She said, fanning her red face. Going as far to remove her jacket to hide her embarrassment, while the collar of her shirt was not as high as the collar of the jacket she always wore.

Tamaki's eyes caught onto the piece of fabric around her neck. Soft lilac silk, tied around her neck. _It can't be…_ His heart pounded in anticipation, wondering if it could be true. When she turned to him, he had perfect view of the front of her neck, where the embroidery rested. _T+H._ The heart around it just as he remembered. His eyes widened, and he felt his breathing stop along with his heart.

It was her…Haruhi.

**Short Chapter! I know I suck Haha but I wanna cry now. Because this story is almost done…and I'm listening to **_**You Raise Me Up**_**…Romeo X Juliet is one of the saddest animes ever! So please review and next chapter is longer and just needs editing…I love this story….  
Q2: Which is the funniest moment in Ouran?**

**Review!**


	10. Her Royal Highness Haruhi

**Ohhhhhhhh I'm so excited! I'm back from Pokecon and since this chapter was already pre-typed, I decided to post it since it's been a few weeks and want to hear from you guys again! I had fun cosplayng, blowing nearly two-hundred bucks, and getting my photo taken nearly every ten minutes. Plus I got some Tamaru commissions that are so beautiful and are inspiring to me.**

**A: The funniest part of Ouran s when Zuka makes an appearance. Especially the part when the whole group (INCLUDING KYOYA! Though not Mori) all cross-dress. My god, when they started singing, I was about to die and about to wake up everyone in my house….so fun.**

**Thanks for your onions to and please enjoy!**

**Summary: Seven kingdoms that lived in piece, Princess Haruhi is engaged to the six princes of the other kingdoms but is kidnapped on the night of her seventh birthday by the gypsy group Zuka. After ten years Haru is an orphan who abandons those who took her in to go find a new life and be herself and runs into six faces looking for their long lost friend. Including a prince who never gave up looking for his young love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation neither do I own **_**Anastasia**_** by PARAMOUNT NOT DISNEY which this story takes much inspiration from.**

* * *

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted running over to the seven year old girl. "Happy Birthday!"_

"_Thanks Tamaki." The girl said her lips lifting up for a small smile._

"_Will you come with me a moment I want to give you something!" Tamaki smiled eagerly bouncing on the front of his feet._

"_Sure." Haruhi said carefully when Tamaki grabbed her small gloved hands and lead the way off dragging her behind he led her out into the dark and abandoned hallway._

"_I have a birthday present I wanted to give you in private." Tamaki said in a calmer voice. Digging his hand into his pocket he pulled out a piece of nice paper. "I wanted to give this to you."_

_He handed the paper that wrapped a small light object. Haruhi looked up at him and then down at the object as she pulled aside the two fold of paper to see a lilac ribbon. Though it was plain ribbon, embroidered with golden thread was T+H with a heart embroidering around girl looked up at the taller boy who smiled and then picked up the ribbon out of her hand and then began tying it in her hair._

"_I know you only like small things and I think this was a perfect thing to give you, and a way to confess."_

"_Confess?" She squeaked. The young prince smiled as his fingers trailed away on the remainder string that had the embroidery._

"_The young princess is unknown that she captured my heart." Bending down he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Haruhi's heart was pounding in her chest when dozens of times he did this before she couldn't seem to snatch her hand back from him. His lips on her skin sent a burning sensation up her arm and a blush heated up her face. "What do you really think of me?"_

_Haruhi's vocal cords were tied up and when she opened her mouth nothing came out. There was a sudden ringing for dinner. Smiling Tamaki stood up and leaned closer to her._

"_You don't need to say anything yet, but just keep me in your mind and I hope your heart." He murmured leaning in to give her a small kiss on the cheek. Right before leaving for dinner._

Back to the present Tamaki watched Haru, or should be said Haruhi hold the ribbon up to the fire light.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki breathed slowly approaching the girl. The girl he was in love with even more now and the girl he had been searching for the past ten years.

Haruhi looked up with a confused look. "Are you imagining something Tamaki-sama?" She asked as the blonde prince dropped to his knees in front of her. Tears bedded in his eyes as his arms wrapped around the girl.

"Haruhi," He whispered holding her close, not wanting to let her go. "I knew, I knew you were alive."

"Tamaki-sama? What's gotten into you? I'm Haru!" She protested trying to push him away but failed.

"No, you don't understand Haruhi it makes perfect sense!" Tamaki exclaimed pulling away but holding onto her shoulders. "You have no memory as of ten years ago and you're the same age and now that I think about it you look like her." His hand reached up and petted her short hair and his hand trailed down to the back of her neck. "Her with short hair."

"Tamaki-sama, you're not making any sense."

"It's how you can tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart! How you caught onto ballroom dancing real quick but still are pretty terrible at it."

"Hey!" Haruhi said crawling away and stood up to back away from him

"Look it's you! You have to remember, remember me!" Tamaki protested standing up and going after her. "Remember the days we spent playing out in the gardens. The times you always tried to distance yourself as much as you could. The time I gave you this ribbon!"

"Tamaki-sama you're scaring me." She murmured backing away. "I think I should leave and go off on my own."

"No Haruhi!" He shouted grabbing her wrist and pulled her closer to himself. "I lost you once ten years ago. And every day those past ten years all I wanted to do was this." He said crashing his lips against hers. Haruhi's eyes widened and she tried pushing herself pushing against him though he kept her still and hugged her close to him. His hand caressing her short hair.

A small wave of familiarity sparked inside of Haruhi. Feeling these lips on her; those lips that were so familiar and sent a wave all through her body that sparked inside her brain. The last time these lips were placed on her, was an innocent kiss of the cheek by a nine year old Prince, Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki drew his lips back from Haruhi and looked down at her wide eyes that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Tamaki?" She murmured. A gentle smile appeared across his face and he nodded, hugging her close.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He murmured hugging her.

"What happened?" Hikaru's voice asked from behind as the other five were weaving their ways between the trees with only their horses with them.

"Haruhi's back." Tamaki murmured holding her closer.

"Say what?" Kaoru asked looking at Tamaki oddly. The blonde prince turned back and looked at his five companions.

"Why didn't we see it before? How could we not have seen it before the similarities between Haru and Haruhi?"

"It was only you." They all said in unison.

"WHAT?!"

"Well Tamaki, not all of us can slow the pace of our brains to not see the clues." Kyoya began to explain.

"But the first thing that could have lead us to the thought was the name _Haru_ like in _Haruhi_." Hikaru grinned at the glee of making the older prince seem a fool.

"Not to mention the fact that she conveniently had no memory of her life before seven." Kaoru added

"And you never thought to mention anything?!" He shouted at the three. Haruhi peeked up and placed a hand to her head.

"It's still foggy, but it's coming back slowly." Haruhi said slowly looking up at the others. "But I still remember you guys."

"How exactly do you remember us Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. The brunette blinked, confused at what he was saying.

"I remember us spending a lot of time together I mean our parents thought we would be perfect playmates." The others exchanged glances and circled around Haruhi, intimidating her so much she just sat down.

"You remember what we told you about Haruhi right?" Hikaru asked.

"You guys only said I was a princess and we were close friends when we were little."

"Remember what we told you about the future we had with her…you." Kaoru corrected taking a seat beside Haruhi who leaned away on the other side.

"I don't get what you guys are going at." The other six exchanged glances again.

"I suppose we have to spell it out for her." Kyoya said with a sigh. "Well Haruhi, since you are a princess, most princesses have some things decided for her."

"Yeeah."

"Well it was decided once you were born, you were the only princess born. And with the six of us…" Tamaki said and glanced at the others.

"It was decided," Hikaru muttered.

"That we would all," Kaoru added

"Try to win your heart!" Hunny cheered with a smile on his face.

"And to become your fiancé." Mori finished. Haruhi looked at them all oddly and then her brows knitted together closely.

"What?!"

"Now, Haruhi please remain calm." Tamaki pleaded taking a firm hold of her shoulders. "I know you just remembered, but it's better than returning and having our parents expect you to choose right away since the date is coming near."

"There's a date?!"

"No, no, no, not like a wedding date, just one in which you decide."

"How soon?"

"What?"

"How soon is the date?"

"Oh! Well let's see, you were supposed to decide on your eighteenth birthday."

"Well its good I'm seventeen then." Haruhi sighed with some relief standing up.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki gulped knowing he would possibly regret this. "You turned seven almost ten years ago so that makes you seventeen now."

"Yeah I just said that."

"Well tomorrow's your birthday, meaning you'll be…eighteen." Haruhi turned and looked at him with a pale face and then fell into a dead faint. "Haruhi?!"

Tamaki leaned forward fast enough and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Haruhi." He repeated softly, adjusting her body to cradle in his arms.

"What should we do?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki adjusted the girl in his arms so he could carry her and stood up.

"We're going to ride off to the Fujioka kingdom. If we start off now by morning we should get there by dawn." Tamaki said sternly.

"Should she ride with Takashi again?" Hunny asked. Mori followed Tamaki and held out his arms for the girl, and Tamaki placed her in the open arms. Getting up on a horse he took Haruhi back from Mori.

"No, she'll ride with me." Tamaki responded adjusting her in his arms and then clicked his tongue. "I'll go on and get a start and meet you there." Striking the reigns the horse began galloping off taking the road North-east to the Fujioka kingdom.

* * *

Haruhi could feel warmth as she was starting to awaken. Warmth she hadn't felt in weeks since she left Zuka. Her hand twitched and moved over to her stomach and she felt warm sheets. Her eyes flattered open and looked up to see a canopy above her, the fabric created a curtain around her upper body. Weakly she managed to set up and slowly pulled aside the thin material of the canopy to look around the room she was in.

The wall on the right side of the room was made of windows that looked out to the beautiful spring sky. Tossing aside the covers, she slid out of the large bed and hesitantly went over to the row of windows. Peering outside, she saw she was on a higher floor and overlooking out to a town below, and the many people inhabiting it. It reminded her much of when she looked out the window in Tamaki's kingdom. _Tamaki-sama!_ She seemed to recall immediately and turned for the door when she saw two twin girls dressed as maids in front of it.

"Good morning Princess!" They said in unison clasping their hands together. "It's time to get ready!" Haruhi held out her arm in front of her protectively.

"Why is it I suddenly get a bad feeling about you guys?!"

"Because you probably don't recognize us Princess." The right one said.

"It has been over ten years now." The other said, both of them slowly approaching her.

"Now like we said, it's time to get ready. And we have the perfect outfit prepared to change you in." They said in unison. Haruhi backed up against the wall in fear.

"Well you see…I don't really feel comfortable with…other people-HEY!" The two twins ignored her protests and grabbed her quickly and were already pulling off her nightgown.

"Oh it's been so long since you fought with us Princess."

"Since then it's been only dull boring chores."

"Will you stop saying stuff like that!? It's weird!" Haruhi shouted while a dress was slipped over her head.

"There Princess." One said looking over the girl with an accomplished smirk.

"You look like you haven't changed a bit!" The other complimented pulling out a hand mirror to show the girl. Haruhi gazed at herself in the mirror and noticed that it had been years since she actually wore a dress. The material was light and the dress brushed against the floor, not requiring the need for the skirt to be held up in order for it to be carried. The dress was a blush pink color with the sleeves cut to elbow length and was bordered with long excess lace. At the waist, the pink material was split into two revealing a lacy material similar to the trimming.

"Now let's see if you look like your old self if we add this wig." One of the maids interrupted, placing an object on Haruhi's head that reminded her as how she looked a little over a year ago. Long straight hair and plain bangs.

"You're adorable!" The two girls squealed in joy, both grabbing a hand of the princess. "Now it's off to see your parents."

"Wh-what?" Haruhi stuttered being dragged along helplessly.

"Of course, ever since Prince Tamaki returned with you in his arms they've been dying." One twin said.

"In fact they almost decided to come and sit by your bed and wait until you woke up but was reminded that could overwhelm you." Said the other.

"And this isn't," Haruhi muttered under her breath when the maids lead her up to two large oak doors. Stepping away they curtsied to her and waited for her next action, only making her more nervous. Swallowing the lump in her throat she lifted her hand to the door and handle and grasped it in her hand before pulling it towards her for a bit where she could hear the shouts inside.

"How do we know Tamaki that this girl you brought back with you isn't just 'pretending' to be the princess?" An elder voice asked.

"You question Tamaki's judgment? He might be only a boy, hardly a man but he has credibility to know a scam if he sees one, especially one concerning Haruhi's identity." A woman's voice argued.

"Please don't argue." A familiar voice interrupted. Haruhi pulled the door open wider to look into the room when she saw Tamaki was standing in the aisle in fresh clothes and surrounded by several others. "I'm certain the girl I found is Haruhi and I have my own pro-" He realized everyone's attention was no longer on him and instead on Haruhi who felt her hands quake. Tamaki turned to look at what drew the attention away from himself and a small smile graced his lips as he beckoned Haruhi forward.

Slowly she began walking the way over to him until he was towering over her.

"Tamaki-sama wh-"

"Please move Tamaki." Another voice interrupted her. Tamaki chuckled lightly to himself and with a bow he stepped aside for Haruhi to see the people who were hidden behind him. Her eyes scanned over the couple who sat on the thrones in front of her, one a man, with long red hair tied in a ponytail. The other a serious yet kind looking woman with brown hair also tied in a ponytail.

The woman stood up, her hands clasped in front of her as she took slow steps over to her. Everyone else was watching silently, unsure to talk and just watched as she stopped in front of Haruhi, whose heart was pounding in her throat.

A small smile soon spread across the woman's lips as she looked over to Tamaki. "Well done," She whispered. "But just to be sure…" Suddenly her arms wrapped around Haruhi in a tight embrace. "Oh Haruhi you're so adorable!"

"Please let go of me." Haruhi said bluntly, a little annoyed at the trouble she was having at remembering the woman who had a familiarity about her.

"This is definitely Haruhi." The woman murmured, loosening her hug but still held tight. Haruhi felt a drop of something wet hit her shoulder and she realized the woman in front of her was crying, registering something in her mind.

"Mom," She murmured, her arms rising up around the woman's shoulders and the mother and daughter stood in embrace.

"I want to join into this reunion to!" A voice squealed that Haruhi would have sworn to be Tamaki's when instead the other man jumped in too.

"Definitely Dad." Haruhi muttered suddenly annoyed again but still couldn't be happier to have what she was denied for ten years.

"Well done son." Another man said with strawberry blonde hair combed back, who Haruhi assumed was Tamaki's father. Next to him a woman with the same blonde hair as Tamaki's, linked her arm with the other man, making the assumption she was his mother.

"Though that doesn't solve everything we were discussing." A man interrupted, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. _Kyoya's father._ Haruhi knew almost immediately. Her mother turned to the others with a small glare and grimaced as she turned back to Haruhi.

"You must be tired dear; Tamaki would you do me the favor of escorting Haruhi back to her room?" Kotoko asked looking up at the prince.

"Of course," He sighed walking over and gently placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Don't try doing funny business with my daughter?!" Ryouji yelled with outrage, with his wife holding him back by the hand.

The two young teenagers walked out with the door closing behind them on the rising argument between the adults. Once it closed shut, the blonde turned his violet eyes upon the girl beside him.

"Glad to see you're well." He murmured. The brunette turned to look up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess though it's a little…much." She muttered pulling off the wig on her head to reveal her short hair.

"Well then, let's go and do something we haven't done in forever." He smiled grabbing her hand and dragging her further down the hall.

"But didn't she say to go rest?!" Tamaki looked back with a wide smile on his face.

"Well she knew I probably wouldn't do that anyways so everything will be fine." He chirped. The two going past maids and ran down a secret stairwell that lead to a way outside onto the grounds. Haruhi had to shade her eyes from the sudden bright light but enjoyed the fresh air. "Do you remember? We used to run and play in the gardens when we were little."

"Yes I remember Tamaki-sam-"

"No more calling me 'sama' Haruhi!" He wailed pausing a moment before dragging her off in the maze. "You remember doing this often? Although it wasn't something we did with the others, this was something just between _us_."

Haruhi looked at him oddly until they came across a veranda where Tamaki stopped. "Whenever we played a game, like hide and go seek I would always grab you and we would run off here."

"That must have been easy for them to have always found us." Haruhi mumbled, sliding into a seat.

"Actually, I was the only one to know that maze perfectly, Kyoya knew it well and so did Mori, but they thought to give us a few moments."

"Why?" Tamaki looked over at her with a hurtful smile.

"Don't you recall last night? When I told you I gave you this?" He asked holding up the long lilac ribbon.

"Everything's a little foggy," Haruhi answered taking the ribbon from him and feeling it's silkiness in her fingers. "I think I might even be getting a headache from it." Tamaki placed his hand on her shoulder and caught her attention.

"I'm sorry, don't stress yourself to remember, you should just be a loud to take your time." Tamaki reassured scooting closer to the girl.

"Tamaki, is it true? What you and the others told me about last time?" She asked, her hands clenching the fabric of her dress on her lap. Tamaki lightly chuckled and turned his head to look at the roses growing around them.

"It's true. With you being a princess, you have responsibilities. It was something that they wanted right after you were born. Our parents aren't that heartless, but they see an opportunity in gaining more power with uniting our kingdoms." He turned his gaze back over to her. "Please don't take it as offense, or think you're nothing more than a consolation prize or a bother to us. Each of us has a bond with you and I'm not sure about the others' but you know my own."

"Tamaki…"

"In fact, they probably are talking about it right now. Since your return, everyone is wondering if an engagement is to be announced tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, a ball is being thrown in honor of your return." A familiar voice said. The two tensed when from around an edge a shadowy figure appeared.

"Kyoya!" The two shouted in unison as the said boy smirked.

"Good morning Haruhi, Tamaki." He greeted with a smile that sent chills up their spines.

"When did you get here Kyoya?" Tamaki asked standing up from his seat.

"Well we followed after you Tamaki after cleaning up the camp that you demanded we made last night. But we've been here since early morning, after you went to rest and have been resting for a while now." He explained.

"In fact we've been up for a while now." One voice said.

"But like we always did when you ran off, we gave you time alone." Another sneered. Next the two twins stepped out with their arms tossed over the other's shoulder.

"In fact you should thank us Tamaki." The two said in perfect unison.

"I suppose maybe a thank you is du-"

"Now it's our turn with private time with Haruhi!" They cheered jumping in on either side of the princess.

"You should let go of Haruhi!" Tamaki roared, trying to tug both twins away from her.

"No way," Kaoru smiled.

"She is in a way our fiancée to!" Hikaru added. As the three went on with their antics, Haruhi smiled feeling as if nothing in the past ten years really changed.

**Yea! Haru is now Haruhi and remembers. How will she adjust to the royal life again? Will it get over bearing? I might just need to type a chapter of filler! Please review I love you guys!**

**Q: If you could be with any host who would it be?**

**I know it's a common question but I never got asked that. REVIEW!**


End file.
